Our Bolt
by Via Ni
Summary: Pernikahan yang didasari dengan rasa bersalah, hingga menyembunyikan perasaan masing-masing./"Aku akan berjuang demi keluarga kecil kita ... karena itu ... menikahlah denganku." /Bad summary/RnR/DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

_Jika beranggapan dia tidak menyukaimu, itu salah. Jika berpikir dia hanya melakukan tugasnya sebagai rasa tanggung jawab, kau salah._

 _Apa pun itu.. ia melakukannya dengan penuh cinta._

 _Dia, mencintaimu dengan tulus ..._

 **. . . .**

* * *

Keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipis, enggan untuk menyeka karena rasa yang tidak enak mendorong perutnya untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Berulang kali berlari menuju tempat yang sama untuk mengeluarkan makan siang yang sudah sejam lalu ia santap.

Perasaan tidak nyaman itu terus mengganggunya seminggu ini. Bukan hanya itu, perasaan resah dan khawatir selalu menghantuinya.

Tanggal ini, seharusnya tanggal merahnya, bukan? tapi ...

"Hinata, apa kau sakit?" teman perempuan yang kebetulan bertamu di apartment-nya tampak bertanya-tanya karena sedari tadi Hinata terus kembali ke kamar mandi.

Hinata terdiam, ia sadar jika keadaannya saat ini bukan seperti orang yang sehat. Dia sakit, tubuhnya sakit. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terdiam. Sakit yang mengganggunya tampak seperti ...

"Hinata, ayo kita ke rumah sakit dan periksakan dirimu."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu bergegas berdiri lalu meraih lengan Hinata dengan lembut menuntunnya untuk ikut berdiri, namun Hinata menahannya, ia mendongak menatap Sakura dengan penuh arti.

"Hinata?" Sakura menerawang tatapan mata Hinata yang berbeda dari biasanya. Gadis berambut indigo itu tampak putus asa.

"Sakura-san, aku takut," lirihnya diikuti dengan air mata yang merembes dari kelopak mata.

Sakura mengerutkan kening, menatap sang sahabat dengan penuh tanya. Kenapa Hinata menangis? Sakit apa yang dideritanya?

"Hinata, ada apa denganmu?" hanya kata itu yang mampu keluar dari mulut Sakura. Ia menyeka air mata Hinata seraya kembali duduk di sebelah Hinata lalu memeluk wanita rapuh itu.

"Sakura-san." Hinata kembali terisak saat Sakura memeluknya. Perasaan takut, resah namun membuatnya bahagia bercampur menjadi satu lalu tumpah dalam deraian air mata.

"A-aku, sepertinya aku hamil ..." lirihnya mencoba mengatakannya dengan hati-hati seolah menjaga kepingan hatinya agar tak luluh-lantah dengan takdir yang harus ia terima dan juga menjaga sahabatnya agar tidak terlalu shock dengan kabar itu.

Namun yang terjadi sebaliknya. Telinga Sakura terlalu sensitif jika mengenai hubungan antara laki-laki dan wanita. Wanita yang baru memasuki perguruan tinggi itu tersentak, melepas pelukannya lalu mengguncang bahu Hinata.

"Hinata, apa kau yakin?!" dengan suara tertahan Sakura mencoba menekan kekagetannya.

Hinata mengagguk, memamparkan kenyataan bahwa tujuh bulan lagi ia akan memiliki bayi—sosok yang akan ia jaga dengan penuh cinta. Karena sudah dua bulan ini Hinata tidak mendapatkan tamu bulanannya setelah kejadian malam itu ...

Yang menjadi masalah saat ini adalah sang ayah. Sakura bertanya-tanya siapa yang sudah berani menyentuh Hinata. selama ini Hinata selalu bersikap baik, bahkan tidak pernah sekali pun tercium kisah asmaranya dengan pria mana pun. Lalu siapa?

"Siapa? Katakan padaku, Hinata. Siapa pria itu?"

Hinata tersentak. Muncul sosok laki-laki dalam benaknya, seseorang yang harus bertanggung jawab.

Lekukan wajah yang sangat ia kenal, mata bulat yang selalu memancarkan keceriaan dengan senyuman lebar yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya. Sosok itu benar-benar tergambar jelas di hatinya. Ayah dari anaknya—pria yang ia cintai.

"Tapi itu kecelakaan ..." Hinata menunduk, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah sudah minum teralu banyak saat pesta ulang tahun salah satu temannya dan berakhir dengan bangun di tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

"Apapun itu, ia harus bertanggung jawab. Katakan Hinata, katakan siapa dia?"

"Ini bukan salahnya, dia pria yang baik, di-dia—"

"Hinata, apapun alasannya, dia berhak tahu bahwa kau sudah mengandung anaknya dan dia harus bertanggung jawab." Sakura mendesak Hinata.

Terdiam cukup lama, Hinata mempersiapkan diri untuk menyebut nama itu. Nama yang sudah lama terukir dalam hatinya dan tak menyangka akan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah ayah dari calon anaknya.

Hinata meneguk ludah, kedua matanya ia tutup rapat, menahan napas seraya membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sebuah nama.

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun ..."

* * *

 **Our Bolt**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author: Vinara 28**

 **Pair: Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Family, Romance, Drama.**

— **Prolog—**


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Bolt**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author: Vinara 28**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Family, Romance, Drama.**

 _ **Warning: OOC, Mainstream, Abal, Typo, No EYD, No Tanda baca, DWWL (Dan warning-warning lainnya)**_

* * *

Karena sebotol minuman keras, karena diolok-olok tidak pernah berpacaran, karena orang yang disukainya hanya diam dan tak bersuara. Semuanya berubah ...

"Lihat? Berapa usiamu? Kau sudah sembilan belas tahun, apa kau tidak tertarik dengan pria?"

"Cobalah untuk membuka diri, rubah sifatmu yang malu-malu itu."

'Berisik, apa yang kau tahu dariku? Kau tidak tahu, kan, kalau aku sudah mencintai seseorang sejak SMP?' Gadis itu mencoba membela diri, namun yang ia ucapkan hanya tertahan di dalam hati.

Tangan putih itu terus-terusan meneguk sake dari gelas kecil yang tak dibiarkan kosong. Terus diisi hingga rasa dahaganya menghilang. Rasa dahaga yang entah berasal dari mana. Saat ia menyadari gelas itu tak terisi kembali saat itu pula ia baru tahu bahwa ada seorang pria yang menahan tangannya.

"Hentikan, Hinata!"

Kata terakhir yang didengar Hinata sebelum gadis itu kehilangan kesadarannya. Kalimat cukup indah sebagai penutup malam panjangnya yang menyebalkan, kalimat yang akan ia ingat dalam tidurnya hingga melupakan candaan dari teman-temannya yang menyebalkan. Ia tersenyum dalam tidur.

Hinata tidak akan melupakan malam itu ... Malam ketika pria yang ia cintai menghawatirkan dirinya.

Sebelum kelopak mata itu terbuka, indra pendengaran Hinata lebih dulu menangkap sebuah suara. Suara yang tak asing baginya, suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi. Suara itu membuatnya nyaman, seperti sebuah lagu yang menghipnotisnya untuk kembali terlelap dalam tidur.

Buaian selimut yang nyaman memeluk seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa dingin. Aroma maskulin yang melekat pada tubuhnya menghantarkannya pada sensasi yang tak pernah ia rasakan. Aroma ini seperti aroma seorang pria.

Pria yang sangat ia kenal ...

Hinata tersentak, ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit berwarna orange, warna berbeda yang biasa ia lihat. Indra pendengarnya semakin tajam mendengar suara gemericik air yang berasal dari ruangan sebelah, tak jauh dari tempat tidur yang tengah ia tempati. Matanya menatap pintu sumber suara—berbeda. Warna pintu dan letaknya berbeda dari kamar mandi apartmentnya.

Selang berapa detik, indra penciumannya menangkap aroma shampo yang berbeda dari biasa yang ia pakai. Ini bukan bau shamponya.

Semuanya tampak asing. Warna, aroma, dan penataannya. Kini ia benar-benar baru tersadar bahwa dirinya berada di tempat asing.

"A-a-aku di mana?" suara Hinata tertahan lantaran suara gemericik dari kamar mandi tak lagi ia dengar, kini berganti dengan suara langkah kaki yang semakin membuatnya tercengang.

'Si-siapa dia?' Hinata bertanya-tanya. Ia kembali menutup mata sambil mengeratkan selimutnya. Bingung apa yang harus ia katakan dan ia lakukan saat melihat sosok itu.

Namun, hal yang semakin membuat Hinata shock adalah keadaan tubuhnya yang baru ia sadari. Terasa dingin dan ringan. Tangan Hinata meraba, ia menemukan tubuhnya tak terbungkus apapun kecuali selimut yang kini menutupinya.

'Apa yang terjadi?' Hinata semakin takut. Ia mengeratkan matanya. Ia belum siap untuk hal ini, terlebih ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada sosok yang kini semakin dekat dengannya. Harus berteriak, kah? Atau harus menangis?

Apapun itu, hal yang membuat Hinata sangat takut ketika ia membuka mata adalah; ia akan tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Di dalam kamar bersama seseorang tanpa memakai baju. Hinata tidak ingin tahu hal apa saja yang terjadi pada mereka semalam.

Terus dan terus saja menutup mata, meski merasakan ada sosok yang naik di atas ranjang dan meletakkan kepala di bantal sebelahnya. Hinata tetap tak bergerak. Hinata yakin bahwa sosok itu tengah memperhatikannya.

Bagaimana ini? Apa dia tahu kalau aku hanya pura-pura menutup mata?

Hal yang mengganggu Hinata bukan hanya itu. Aroma yang masuk ke indra penciumannya, sangat ia kenal. Seolah sudah menandai wangi tersebut sebagai aroma khusus dari seseorang. Wangi yang mampu membuatnya tenang saat di sampingnya, meski tak sepatah pun keluar dari mulutnya.

'Ini bau Naruto ...'

Perlahan tangan Hinata mengeratkan genggaman pada selimut dan mulai memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata.

Hinata tercengang ketika menatap mata yang ikut melebar ketika mata mereka bertemu, diikuti seburat merah yang menghias keduanya. Hanya saling bertatapan dan diam.

Hinata semakin bingung, tindakan apa yang harus ia perbuat? Berteriak dan memukuli Naruto atau mendorong pemuda itu hinga terjatuh lalu menanyakan apa yang terjadi? Hinata tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana. Pikirannya kosong.

Tapi anehnya, ada satu perasaan yang meluap dalam hatinya ketika melihat sosok di sampingnya adalah Naruto. Perasaan senang dan bahagia. Aneh ... Hinata merasa dirinya menjadi orang aneh. Seharusnya Hinata sedih atau marah, tapi ini berbeda, Hinata bahagia karena pria itu adalah Naruto.

Pria itu adalah Naruto, itu sudah cukup bagi Hinata. Ia merasa bahagia.

"Hi-Hinata ... se-semalam kau mabuk da-dan a-a-aku ..."

Ingin tersenyum rasanya ketika melihat wajah merah Naruto yang tengah terbata-bata. Dada Naruto tak tertutup apapun, ia hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa malu, ia meringkuk dan mengeratkan selimutnya.

"Ma-ma-maaf!" Naruto semakin panik. Ia bangkit dan mulai ketakutan. Dalam kepalanya hanya ada kata, 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

Naruto menunggu Hinata bereaksi, ia akan menerima apapun perlakuan Hinata padanya nanti, termasuk rela jika diseret ke penjara. Apapun itu Naruto akan menerimanya.

"Hi-Hinata, ma-maafkan aku."

Hingga berjam-jam berlalu, Hinata tetap meringkuk dalam selimutnya. Naruto yang sudah berpakaian lengkap sedari tadi duduk bersimpu meminta maaf dan menunggu hukuman dari Hinata.

"Na-naruto-kun ..."

Naruto tersentak. Suara Hinata yang lembut bagaikan suara alarm tanda bahaya yang harus segera ia tanggapi, meski nada suara Hinata tak terdengar marah.

"Ha'i?"

"Ke-ke-kembalikan pakaianku," gumam Hinata dengan kepala yang ia sembunyikan di balik selimut seolah tidak mengijinkan Naruto untuk melihat raut wajahnya saat ini.

Naruto terlihat kebingungan, namun dengan cekatan dia memunguti pakaian Hinata yang berserakan di lantai lalu ia letakkan di atas ranjang, tepat di samping Hinata.

Hinata mengintip dari balik selimut lalu pandangannya ia arahkan ke Naruto. Tatapan kosong tanpa amarah, hanya rasa malu dan takut yang menyelimuti. Naruto dapat melihat itu, pancaran mata Hinata yang selalu meneduhkan hatinya.

Seolah mengerti apa yang diinginkan Hinata, Naruto bergegas keluar dari kamar dan menunggu Hinata di ruang tamu. Perasaannya semakin resah, kesalahan yang tidak mungkin dimaafkan, ia sudah menodai Hinata. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Su-sumimasen ..." suara Hinata lagi-lagi mengagetkan Naruto. Gadis berambut indigo itu sudah berpakaian dengan rapi, ia berdiri dengan tenang kemudian berojigi, "Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak minum banyak semalam. Semua itu salahku." Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Hinata bagaikan belati yang menghujani jantung Naruto.

'Kenapa dia yang meminta maaf? Kenapa dia yang merasa bersalah? Kenapa dia tidak marah?' Naruto tenggelam dalam pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Ia terdiam tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Hinata.

Keadaan seperti ini membuat aura ketegangan semakin kental. Hinata memilih untuk segera pergi dan keluar dari apartement Naruto.

Apartment Hinata memang bersebelahan dengan Naruto. Itulah kenapa Hinata memaklumi kalau Hinata pulang dan tidur di kamar Naruto. Ingatan Hinata mengenai kejadian semalam memang belum kembali, yang ia ingat hanya bagaimana wajah khawatir Naruto saat melarangnya untuk kembali meminum sake.

Hinata kembali membuka pakaiannya di depan cermin besar di kamar mandi miliknya. Ia menatap tubuh polosnya yang sedikit berkeringat dan bau. Tangan mungilnya meraba leher dada dan perut. Terdapat bercak merah di bagian-bagian itu.

"Naruto-kun, menyentuhku?" pertanyaan polos yang tak perlu jawaban karena kini Hinata tengah melihat bukti-bukti tersebut.

Hinata tersenyum namun dengan air mata yang mengalir. Entah harus sedih atau bahagia. Hal yang membuat Hinata merasa benar-benar sedih adalah; kenapa dirinya tidak bisa mengingat hal itu? Hal yang seharusnya menjadi moment berharga baginya... menghilang dari ingatannya ...

Lalu, bagaimana ia akan bersikap di depan Naruto esok?

"O-ohayou?"

"O-ohayou, Hinata!"

Sapaan pagi ketika keluar dari apartment masing-masing seperti biasanya. Namun ada yang berbeda, kali ini mereka tidak saling bertatapan. Perasaan canggung masih menyelimuti.

Meski berjalan bersebelahan, keduanya tak berani sedikit pun untuk memulai percakapan atau pun membahas kejadian kemarin.

Semuanya menguap tersapu angin.

Meski tak ada yang menanyakan atau membahasnya. Kejadian itu masih tersimpan sepenuhnya dalam memori, terlebih dalam ingatan Naruto—satu-satunya orang yang mengingat kejadian itu seluruhnya.

 **~oOo~**

Hari ini Hinata sudah berkali-kali ke kamar mandi. Perasaan mual tak dapat ia tahan. Tak ada sedikit pun makanan yang keluar, hanya lendir bening yang terus-terusan membasahi mulut karena harus terdorong keluar.

Hinata tampak depresi, ia mencengkram pony lalu mulai mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Irisnya terus-terusan memperhatikan benda kecil panjang yang terdapat pada tutup botol kecil.

Sakura menyarankannya untuk memeriksakan diri. Setidaknya hasilnya lebih akurat dari pada hanya menebak-nebak saja. Namun yang dilakukan Hinata sekarang hanya memastikannya melalui tespek.

Hanya memastikan melalui alat kecil itu, sudah membuat Hinata depresi dan kacau. Mentalnya terguncang. Sedari tadi ia terus berjalan mondar-mandir di depan alat itu. Menunggu selama lima menit terasa berjam-jam bagi Hinata.

Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya. 'Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar hamil? Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Naruto-kun? Apa aku berhak untuk meminta tanggung jawabnya? Ini kecelakan! Aku akan jadi orang jahat jika aku meminta tanggung jawab Naruto-kun. Bagaimana reaksinya nanti? Apa dia akan senang? atau dia sedih dan tertekan? Bagaimana jika Naruto memintaku untuk menggugurkannya? Jika nanti Naruto-kun menikahiku, aku benar-benar menjadi wanita jahat karena membuatnya menikahi wanita yang tidak ia cintai. Aku merusak masa depannya. Bagaimana ini?'

Tanpa terasa air matanya bercucuran. Dibanding perasaan senang karena mengandung anak dari pria yang ia cintai, Hinata lebih merasa bersalah pada Naruto. Ia merasa benar-benar menjadi wanita jahat.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Hinata terperosok dengan bertumpu pada dinding kamar mandi setelah melihat hasil dari alat kecil itu. Dua garis berwarna merah membuat ketakutannya semakin menjadi.

Kehidupannya berubah ...

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Kini keresahannya semakin menjadi ketika membayangkan bagaimana reaksi dari ayahnya—Hiashi. Hinata tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Hiashi nantinya. "Anak ini, anak Naruto-kun. Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Tou-san?"

Hinata benar-benar merasa sendiri di dunia yang gelap dan dingin ini. Tidak ada yang bisa diminta pendapat dan bantuan. Semua ini salahnya, seharusnya Hinata tidak tersulut emosi dan berakhir mabuk berat.

Sekarang Hinata tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk menghadapi hidup. Dia benar-benar sendiri ... "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Hinata takut.

Hinata kembali merasa mual, ia menyentuh perutnya yang rata. Kini ia yakin bahwa di dalam tubuhnya terdapat kehidupan. Tak dapat menahan tangis, kini Hinata terisak begitu keras hingga menggema memenuhi kamar mandi yang begitu dingin dan lembab.

"Aku tidak sendiri," isaknya sembari mengusap perut. "Aku akan menjadi seorang ibu." Sekeras apa pun Hinata mencoba untuk tersenyum, nyatanya air matanya tak surut. "Maafkan Kaa-san, nak. Apa Kaa-san terlihat lemah?"

Demi satu nyawa yang belum utuh, demi sosok yang belum ia lihat, Hinata mencoba untuk tegar dan menghadapi semuanya. Hinata senang ... ya, dia senang mendapat bayi. Hinata akan menjadikan bayinya sebagai penyemangat dan penguat diri. Ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap tegar dan membesarkannya.

' _Naruto berhak tahu bahwa kau mengandung anaknya.'_ Kata-kata dari Sakura kembali terngiang dalam otaknya.

"Uhm, aku akan mengatakannya." Hinata menunduk memandangi perutnya, "Ayahmu harus mengetahui keberadaanmu." Meski rasanya takut, Hinata mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengatakannya pada Naruto.

 **~oOo~**

Hinata berdiri di depan pintu apartmentnya. Kakinya sulit digerakkan karena perasaan takut. Ia hanya memandangi pintu apartment Naruto yang berada tepat di samping pintunya. Kedua tangannya mengepal di depan dada sambil terus-terusan menghela napas, berharap dengan melakukan itu bisa membuat Hinata merasa tenang.

Namun tubuhnya kembali menegang ketika matanya melihat pintu apartment Naruto terbuka dan sosok yang dinantikannya keluar dari sana dengan pakaian seperti biasa.

"Yo, Hinata?" Sapa Naruto riang tak lupa cengiran lebar ia perlihatkan. Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang masih terpatung.

Iris Naruto memperhatikan ekspresi Hinata yang tak seperti biasa. Wajah Hinata tampak pucat, membuat pria penyuka ramen itu bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi?

"Hinata, apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto sambil menyentuh kening Hinata.

Hinata segera menunduk saat tangan Naruto menyentuh keningnya. "Na-Naruto-kun, a-ada yang mau a-aku bicarakan pa-padamu," ucap Hinata tergagap. Keringat dingin mengucur dari keningnya, ketakutan kembali mengguncangnya karena harus menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk Naruto.

Hinata menuntun Naruto masuk ke dalam apartmentnya. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa dengan suasana yang begitu canggung. Tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak merasakan ketegangan itu, karena sedari tadi ia tersenyum sambil menunggu hal apa yang akan dibicarakan Hinata.

"Eto ..." iris Hinata sedari tadi melirik ke segala arah, mencoba untuk tidak melihat Naruto, pasalnya sedari tadi Naruto memandanginya lekat-lekat, ia benar-benar gugup ditatap seperti itu. Hinata tidak ingin pandangan mereka bertemu dan berakhir dengan hancurnya keberanian untuk mengatakan fakta mengenai dirinya pada Naruto.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto karena tidak sabar menunggu.

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Na-Naruto-kun.." Hinata menutup matanya rapat-rapat, 'Bagaimana aku memulainya? Aku tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat.' Hinata mulai depresi.

"A-a-aku—"

Hinata memotong ucapannya karena suara handphone Naruto yang tiba-tiba berbunyi. Bahkan Hinata belum memulai apapun, ia harus bersabar karena Naruto tidak bisa membiarkan handphone itu terus berbunyi.

Hinata menatap Naruto yang tengah sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponsel.

Naruto berbicara sambil berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum Naruto membuka pintu itu, ia menoleh ke arah Hinata, "Maaf Hinata, aku harus pergi," ucap Naruto lalu kembali melanjutkan percakapan dengan seseorang. Namun, ia kembali lagi meski hanya kepala yang mengintip dari pintu, "Aku janji, aku akan kembali lagi dan mendengarkan apa yang akan kau katakan."

Hinata mengagguk dan tersenyum. Ia membiarkan Naruto pergi dan kembali mempersiapkan diri untuk berbicara dengan Naruto nanti.

 **~oOo~**

Naruto memutuskan sambungan telponnya lalu berhenti melangkah. Ia menoleh ke belakang, tapatnya ke sebuah pintu yang baru saja ia masuki. Pandangannya menerawang.

"Hinata ..." Naruto menunduk. Ia masih merasa bersalah saat melihat Hinata. Hinata belum tahu fakta yang disembunyikan Naruto selama dua bulan ini, hal yang mengusik tidurnya, ia tidak akan lega sebelum mengatakan hal itu pada Hinata.

Hinata harus tahu kejadian malam itu, namun Naruto tak punya keberanian untuk mengatakannya.

Naruto menghela napas dan kembali menutup matanya, ia bergegas pergi dari gedung yang sangat besar itu.

Tak ada yang bisa meringankan bebannya, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya bercerita pada sahabatnya, meski sahabatnya hanya diam tak menanggapi cerita Naruto.

"Aku menelponmu bukan untuk mendengarkan cerita asmaramu, Dobe," tukasnya dingin.

Naruto melirik Sasuke tajam, ia merengut. Padahal Naruto belum bercerita apa pun, maksudnya Naruto belum menceritakan masalah yang tengah ia alami, sedari tadi Naruto hanya bercerita tentang Hinata, Hinata, Hinata dan Hinata tapi tak sekali pun mengatakan bahwa dia sudah menodai Hinata. Naruto tampak bingung ...

"Cerita kali ini berbeda dari sebelumnya, Teme. Aku bingung, aku sudah menahanya selama dua bulan. Tapi aku tidak sanggup untuk mengatakannya." Naruto meremas surainya. Merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar lelaki brengsek.

"Kalau begitu katakan saja padanya kalau kau menyukainya," jawab Sasuke datar. Ia hanya menjawab sekenanya saja, padahal sedari tadi Sasuke tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Jika kejadian malam itu tidak terjadi, mungkin aku masih mempunyai keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Tapi sekarang? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa ..."

Sasuke merasa janggal dengan perkataan Naruto, "Kejadian malam itu?" ulang Sasuke mencoba untuk meminta penjelasan.

Naruto terduduk, mau tidak mau ia harus mengatakan pada Sasuke, setidaknya sahabatnya itu bisa memberi solusi yang terbaik untuknya.

"A-a-aku ... memperkosanya ..." Naruto menutup matanya rapat-rapat, tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat. Ia benar-benar bersalah, ia benar-benar brengsek. Laki-laki seperti apa yang memperkosa wanita yang dicintainya dalam keadaan mabuk?

"Lalu?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"A-aku tidak bisa mengatakan kebenarannya. Setiap kali melihatnya aku benar-benar merasa bersalah, aku pria brengsek ... aku takut dia akan membenciku jika aku mengatakan padanya—"

"Tunggu! Jadi Hinata-san tidak tahu kau sudah memperkosanya?" Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto. Suara Naruto tampak kebingungan, pantas saja selama dua bulan ini Naruto lebih banyak diam dan melamun, namun kenapa baru sekarang Naruto berani mengatakannya?

Naruto terdiam. Sulit mengatakan kejadian sebenarnya. "Saat itu dia sedang mabuk." Ia meneguk ludah yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya, rasanya seperti duri yang menahannya untuk berbicara, "Dan tadi pagi dia ingin berbicara padaku. Aku takut jika dia mengingat semuanya ... jika Hinata mengingatnya, Hinata pasti akan membenciku."

Sasuke mengusap pelipisnya. Sasuke merasa sahabatnya saat ini sedang dilanda ketakutan yang tak mendasar, Naruto hanya takut pada hal-hal yang ada pada pikirannya, padahal belum tentu Hinata akan membencinya.

"Pulanglah dan katakan yang sebenarnya pada Hinata-san," datar Sasuke mengusir Naruto.

"Ta-ta-tapi..."

"Apa kau mau dihantui rasa bersalah seumur hidup?" Sasuke tampak geram, ia menendang Naruto lalu dengan cepat ia menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Dia benar-benar tidak bisa dimintai solusi," Naruto mendengus kesal. Wajahnya kembali tertunduk ketika menyusuri jalan menuju gedung besar tempat tinggal dirinya dan Hinata.

Gedung apartment itu memang sangat besar, Naruto tidak menyangka saat pertama pindah ke sana, ia akan bertetangga dengan Hinata. Padahal saat masih kecil, Naruto tidak berani menyapa Hinata karena larangan orangtuanya.

Masih melekat dalam benak Naruto saat ayahnya marah ketika mengetahui dirinya berteman dengan Hinata. Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan akan semarah apa Minato nanti saat mengetahui bahwa putranya mencintai gadis dari musuhnya.

Karena itulah Naruto merahasiakan dari orangtuanya bahwa dia bertetangga dengan Hinata, ia juga menahan perasaanya pada Hinata karena tidak ingin memperburuk hubungan keluarga Namikaze dan Hyuuga.

Lalu bagaimana sekarang?

—Aku menodai gadis yang kucintai ... Seorang putri dari musuh ayahku ... Masih pantaskah aku muncul di hadapannya saat ini?

Naruto benar-benar depresi. Di tengah jalan Naruto terlihat seperti orang ling-lung. Berjalan tanpa arah dengan tatapan mata kosong. Hingga tanpa disadari tubuhnya menabrak seseorang.

"Huh?"

Naruto terkejut saat mendapati Sakura berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan mata kaget dan telunjuk yang menunjuk dirinya.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

Melihat air muka Sakura saat ini membuatnya mengeluarkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Sakura seperti tengah melihat hantu, meski saat ini wajahnya tidak begitu pucat, namun aneh rasanya jika Sakura menunjukan wajah kaget saat berpapasan dengan Naruto.

"Kau di sini?"

Naruto mengernyit. Memangnya kenapa kalau Naruto ada di sini? Apa itu hal yang salah.

"Kau tidak bersama Hinata?" lanjut Sakura sebelum Naruto menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Jelas-jelas Sakura menerima pesan dari Hinata bahwa Hinata akan berbicara dengan Naruto. Bertemu di jalan seperti ini tentu aneh bagi Sakura, apa lagi raut wajah Naruto yang tampak biasa-biasa saja. Sakura sangat yakin kalau sahabatnya itu belum mengatakan apa pun pada Naruto.

"Hinata? me-memangnya kenapa aku harus bersama dengannya?" Naruto berusaha menekan kegugupannya. Naruto merahasiakan tentang perasaanya pada Hinata, dan hanya Sasuke yang tahu, mana mungkin Naruto mengatakan hal yang akan membuat Sakura curiga. Setidaknya Naruto harus memilih jawaban selayaknya teman seperti biasa.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya, ia tampak marah atas sikap acuh Naruto. Benar-benar sudah diambang batas kesabarannya. Sakura menendang kaki Naruto hingga pria berkulit tan itu berteriak kesakitan.

"BAKA!" umpat Sakura emosi.

"Ittai, apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura-chan? Apa kau sudah gila—"

Naruto terdiam, mulutnya menganga menatap sesuatu yang ditunjukan Sakura padanya. Sebuah gambar dari handphone milik gadis musim semi itu. "A-apa itu?" Naruto tidak mengerti arti dari foto tersebut.

"Aku yakin kau sudah mengetahui alat apa ini dan berfungsi untuk apa, kan?"

Benar, Naruto memang sudah mengetahuinya. Alat kecil panjang dengan dua garis merah di tengah-tengah, menunjukan bahwa alat itu sudah digunakan dan hasilnya adalah positif. Namun Naruto tidak tahu kenapa Sakura menunjukan foto itu.

Sakura menutup matanya sejenak sambil menghela napas. "Itu milik Hinata."

Jantung Naruto terasa tertusuk tombak yang amat besar. Tubuhnya membeku. Ia tidak salah dengar, kan?

"Dia mengirimiku pesan ini dan mengatakan bahwa dia positif hamil..." Sakura menajamkan matanya, "Dia mengandung anakmu, kan?"

Naruto benar-benar membeku, pikirannya kosong. Tanpa terasa matanya memanas, menciptakan air mata yang langsung terjun dari pipi tan.

"Hi-Hinata ..."

Sakura diam memperhatikan Naruto yang berubah menjadi kebingungan dan linglung. Ia menggenggam erat handphone miliknya, sekarang dia ragu, apakah yang dilakukan saat ini benar atau salah? Seharusnya Hinata yang memberitahu Naruto, tapi Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan kesabaran, hingga akhirnya dia memberitahu kenyataan itu.

Mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian para pejalan kaki, terlebih Naruto. Pria berkulit tan itu mengucurkan air mata begitu deras.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Naruto berlari menuju apartment Hinata tentunya dengan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berharap-harap cemas agar hubungan Naruto dan Hinata berjalan baik.

Naruto berlari tanpa peduli seperti apa raut mukanya, bahkan ia tidak peduli jika saat ini matanya sembab dan merah, benar-benar tidak memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Hinata saat melihat wajahnya nanti. Yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto hanya ingin bertemu dengan wanita yang dicintainya, wanita yang sudah mencuri hatinya, dan wanita yang saat ini tengah mengandung anaknya.

Perasaan Naruto bercampur jadi satu, namun yang mendominasi saat ini adalah perasaan sedih dan bersalah. Kenapa? Kenapa ia melakukan itu? Naruto merasa sudah merusak masa depan Hinata. Gadis yang seharusnya memfokuskan diri untuk belajar dan bergaul dengan teman sebaya, saat ini sudah berubah menjadi gadis yang tidak mempunyai masa depan. Tentu berat bagi Naruto jika mengingat hal itu.

Hari-hari bahagia yang biasa Hinata jalani, esok akan berubah menjadi apa?

Berbagai macam ekspresi wajah Hinata muncul di kepalanya. Semua itu membuatnya sakit, rasanya perih di dada ... wajah Hinata yang selalu tersenyum, selalu bahagia, apa nanti akan berubah menjadi mendung?

Sakit ...

Naruto-lah tersangka dari semua ini.

Hinata membuka pintu, matanya melebar, terperangah saat mendapati Naruto berdiri di sana. Mata mereka bertemu, bertatapan cukup lama. Hinata bingung kenapa Naruto menangis.

Tidak ada satu patah pun kata yang keluar dari keduanya, hanya sunyi menghias pertemuan kedua mata itu. Hingga akhirnya Hinata memilih mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan mundur, mempersilakan Naruto untuk masuk.

'Dia, wanita yang aku cintai. Dia, sedang mengandung anakku. Sendirian menyimpan luka itu, apa dia mengetahui bahwa masa depannya akan hancur? Aku ... akulah yang sudah menghancurkan kehidupannya.'

Naruto tak kuasa menahan diri. Ia menubruk Hinata, memeluknya erat. Isaknya makin menjadi saat ia merengkuh tubuh mungil Hinata, terasa lebih kurus dari yang ia rasakan dulu.

Wajah Hinata memucat. Ia takut, sangat takut. Bagaimana menanyakan kenapa Naruto menangis? Mulut Hinata membisu, pikirannya terbang menuju topik yang ingin dibicarakan pagi tadi. Apa Naruto menangis karena itu? Tidak mungkin! Hinata belum mengatakannya. Namun tangis yang Naruto tumpahkan semakin meyakinkan bahwa Naruto mengetahui fakta tentang Hinata.

Naruto merosok ke bawah, kali ini yang ia peluk adalah perut Hinata. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di sana, membiarkan air mata merembes pada baju Hinata. "Maaf ..."

Kata maaf dari Naruto telah menghancurkan pertahanan hati Hinata. Tanpa terasa Hinata ikut menangis. Liquid bening itu menetes tepat di atas surai blonde Naruto.

Kembali tak bersuara, hanya tangis yang mendominasi keduanya. Tak ada kata yang mampu mewakili perasaan mereka saat ini, hanya tangis satu-satunya komunikasi yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan keduanya.

Tak tahu mau dibawa kemana hubungan mereka ...

Hubungan yang didasari dengan rasa bersalah, hingga mengubur perasaan cinta yang menggebu, tak terjamah dan tak terusik. Apa mereka mampu menggapai perasaan suci yang tersembunyi itu?

* * *

— **TBC—**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Prolog kemarin sudah pernah Vinara post di FB, jadi kalau ada yang sudah baca, maaf kalau harus baca ulang. Chapter 2 atau isi cerita langsung nyusul sehari setelah prolog. Tapi chapter berikutnya jangan berharap bakal post kilat. Hahaha... Vinara gak bisa kalau nulis ngebut. Cerita ini mungkin agak sedikit rumit, tapi sedikit bocoran, Vinara tidak akan menambahkan orang ke-tiga sebagai intrik masalah. Jadi jangan khawatir ada pihak yang tersakiti._

 _ **Terima Kasih yang sudah baca dan Review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Bolt**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author: Vinara 28**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Family, Romance, Drama.**

 _ **Warning: OOC, Mainstream, Abal, Typo, No EYD, No Tanda baca, DWWL (Dan warning-warning lainnya)**_

* * *

Satu jam memang waktu yang terlalu singkat untuk memikirkan apa langkah yang harus mereka ambil. Bagi Naruto, semakin lama ia berpikir maka semakin buram hasilnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah itu.

"Hinata, kita temui orang tua kita, dan bicarakan semuanya pada mereka." Naruto menunduk dalam-dalam, air matanya masih membekas di pelupuk, kelopak mata yang membengkak tak bisa disembunyikan.

Hinata tak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto. Surai indigonya digunkan untuk menutupi wajah yang sembab. Kedua tangan bertumpu, menyangga kening untuk menahan rasa haru dan sedih. "Mereka pasti akan marah—"

"Aku tidak akan lari lagi. Aku akan menghadapi mereka," ucap Naruto bersungguh-sungguh. Ia menegakkan kepala, menghadap Hinata. Keputusan Naruto sudah benar-benar bulat.

Nada bicara Naruto yang berubah menjadi tegas, membuat Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya menuju Naruto. Hinata tersenyum lalu mengangguk, ia menemukan kesungguhan dari pancaran mata Naruto. Laki-laki di hadapannya ini benar-benar serius. Tidak ada kata yang bisa menghalanginya, Hinata memutuskan untuk setuju dan bersama-sama menanggung resiko yang akan mereka hadapi.

 **. . . .**

Tak tahu harus berkata apa, cacian dan hinaan sukses membuat nyali Hinata menciut. Hinata merasa benar-benar hina. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal semua yang dikatakan Minato—ayah Naruto—padanya.

"Aku tidak sudi menerima menantu sepertimu. Kau tidak lebih hanya wanita pelacur yang menggoda laki-laki untuk tidur denganmu. Bahkan aku tidak yakin jika anak di dalam kandunganmu ini adalah anak dari Naruto."

"TOU-SAN!" Naruto naik pitam. Awalnya Naruto akan berbicara baik-baik, tapi jika ini yang ia dapat, Naruto tak kuasa untuk tidak menentang ayahnya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu ini benar atau salah, namun saat ini Naruto merasa sikap ayahnya sudah keterlaluan.

Naruto menarik Hinata untuk keluar dari rumah orangtuanya. Ia menyuruh Hinata untuk menunggu di luar. Awalnya Hinata tidak setuju, ia ingin menghadapinya bersama, namun Naruto memaksanya. Naruto tidak tega jika Hinata terus-terusan disalahkan.

Naruto kembali masuk ke rumahnya, atau lebih tepatnya rumah orangtuanya. Setelah lulus SMA, Naruto memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri, ia membeli sebuah apartment yang kini ia tinggali. Tidak ada perbedaan mencolok saat tinggal di rumah dan setelah pindah di apartment, Naruto jarang bertemu dengan Minato karena pekerjaan Minato yang membuatnya jarang pulang ke rumah. Keduanya jarang berkomunikasi, sekalinya bertemu mereka pasti saling adu mulut dan berakhir dengan mengalahnya Naruto. Hal-hal yang biasa dibahas Minato adalah tentang memintanya untuk serius belajar hingga siap menjadi pewaris perusahaan yang dikelola Minato, topik lainnya tentang menjauhi Hyuuga.

Namun kali ini Naruto tidak akan mengalah. Ia akan menentang ayahnya apa pun resikonya. "Aku akan menikahinya ..." Datar Naruto sinis, setelah perdebatan panjang yang cukup rumit hingga membuat Naruto ingin berteriak dan memaki ayahnya sendiri. Sayangnya Naruto cukup tahu diri bahwa lelaki paruh baya di hadapannya ini adalah ayahnya, sosok yang seharusnya ia hormati.

"Jika kau berani keluar dari rumah ini hanya untuk wanita itu, maka jangan pernah berharap untuk kembali ke rumah ini lagi," ancam Minato. Ia menyeringai karena ancamannya itu mampu membuat Naruto terhenti untuk meninggalkan ruang tamu tersebut.

Naruto memandang wajah ayahnya lekat-lekat. Ini kah sosok ayah yang ada dalam hidupnya? Tidak ada secuil memori tentang kebersamaan mereka yang terlintas dalam ingatan Naruto. Minato tak pernah ada sebagai sosok seorang ayah, hanya uang yang terus-terusan menjejali Naruto untuk terus berpikir bahwa Minato adalah ayahnya.

Ikatan ayah dan anak bukan sekedar gen dan uang. Ada hal yang tidak didapat Naruto dari Minato. Itu cukup membuatnya yakin bahwa Hinata lebih berharga dari pada sang ayah.

Naruto mengeluarkan dompetnya, menunjukannya tepat di depan wajah Minato lalu meletakkan dompet tersebut di atas meja. "Sampai saat ini, aku masih menghargaimu sebagai seorang ayah. Tapi, aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang ayah... sepertimu."

Naruto melenggang keluar tanpa memedulikan wajah Minato yang memerah karena emosi. "Naruto?!" beberapa kali panggilan dari Minato diacuhkan.

"Naruto?! Satu langkah kakimu keluar dari rumah ini, kau tidak aku anggap sebagai anakku lagi." Ancaman untuk mempertahankan Naruto telah gagal. Minato benar-benar kesal saat Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan menggandeng tangan gadis itu untuk pergi bersama.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata menatap wajah samping Naruto yang tampak tak bergeming. Genggaman tangan Naruto semakin erat dirasakan Hinata. Gadis itu tahu betul bahwa Naruto tengah menahan tangis.

Keduanya berhenti saat didapati ada wanita paruh baya bersurai merah tengah berdiri di halaman rumah. Matanya sembab, irisnya tertuju pada Naruto. Tatapan pilu itu seolah meminta Naruto untuk jangan pergi.

"Maaf ... Kaa-san ..." Naruto menunduk. Ia kembali berjalan, melewati sang ibu yang kini tak bisa membendung tangis.

Sebelum ditarik oleh Naruto, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, memberi hormat pada Kushina. Tidak tega melihat wanita paruh baya itu menangis pilu, Hinata mencoba menahan tarikan Naruto lalu menatap laki-laki itu lekat-lekat. "Naruto-kun, apa kau yakin?" tanya Hinata meminta kepastian.

Naruto tak mampu menatap mata Hinata lama-lama, ia mengalihkan edarannya ke jalan. Ini sudah keputusannya, meski terasa sakit, Naruto tidak bisa untuk kembali, satu-satunya jalan hanya berjalan ke depan. "Jauh lebih menyakitkan jika aku tinggal di sana dan meninggalkanmu sendirian." Suara Naruto semakin lirih hingga terdengar seperti gumaman. "Aku memilihmu, Hinata," sambung Naruto, kali ini dengan suara tegas.

Hinata tidak tahu perasaan seperti apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Rasanya bahagia saat Naruto mengatakan, 'Aku memilihmu, Hinata.' namun juga sedih karena ia mendapatkan Naruto dengan jalan seperti ini. Merebut laki-laki yang ia cintai dari tangan sang orang tua. Menyakitkan mengingat bahwa dirinya-lah penyebab terpecahnya ikatan orangtua dan anak. Benar-benar merasa bersalah karena dirinya telah menarik Naruto dalam lubang gelap tak berdasar, hanya memberinya luka tanpa tahu apakah sang pria bahagia berada disampingnya.

Benar ... tidak ada jalan untuk kembali. Seberapa menyakitkannya rasa ini, sudah tidak ada jalan untuk kembali.

Hinata melepaskan gandengan tangan Naruto. Kembali berjalan menuju rumah Naruto. Naruto kaget karena tindakan yang dilakukan Hinata, namun kehawatirannya sedikit berkurang karena Hinata hanya menghampiri Kushina.

Hinata berojigi. "Maaf ... maafkan aku. Aku berjanji akan menjaga dan mengurus Naruto-kun dengan baik." suaranya bergetar. Air mata Hinata melesat jatuh tak tertahan.

Kushina menggapai Hinata, menariknya dalam dekapan. Kedua wanita itu saling menumpahkan kesedihan.

"Jaga dia dengan baik ... Naruto tidak tahan dingin, pastikan selalu membuatnya hangat, dia sedikit ceroboh dan sering lupa meletakkan barang, dia juga tidak terlalu pintar tapi dia bisa diandalkan. Jangan biarkan dia memakan ramen banyak-banyak, minimal empat hari dalam seminggu berilah dia makanan yang sehat. Marahi dia jika dia mabuk-mabukkan, sesekali tidak apa membiarkannya meminum sake, tapi jangan biarkan dia meminum sake terlalu sering. Pastikan jaga kesehatannya ..." Kushina mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata, suaranya semakin parau tak kuasa untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Jaga anakku dengan baik ..." lanjut Kushina sebagai kata penutup. Ia melepaskan pelukannya kemudian edarannya dialihkan menatap sang buah hati yang tengah menangis.

Naruto kembali meraih tangan Hinata. Genggamannya kali ini lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Keduanya bersama-sama berojigi memberi salam perpisahan pada Kushina.

 **. . . .**

Naruto dan Hinata semakin menegang saat suasana hening menyelimuti kediaman Hyuuga setelah mereka selesai mengatakan kebenaran.

Hiashi diam sambil menatap dua pasangan yang tengah berlutut meminta restu. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan. Suasana hening seperti ini jauh lebih menegangkan dari pada perdebatan panjang.

Siapa yang tak tahu dengan Hyuuga Hiashi yang terkenal dengan sifat dinginnya. Ia tak banyak berbicara namun sekalinya bertindak, ia bisa memecahkan kepala orang dengan tongkat yang selalu dibawanya.

"Neji, bawa Hinata masuk ke kamar dan kunci pintunya," ujar Hiashi sangat dingin, memerintah sang keponakan untuk membawa Hinata pergi dari ruang tamu.

Hinata terbelalak, ia menolak dengan keras, namun tarikan dari Neji terlalu kuat untuk dilawan. "Nii-san, aku mohon jangan bawa aku masuk," pinta Hinata, suaranya hampir hilang karena seharian terus menangis, ia memohon dengan sangat.

Naruto tak tinggal diam, ia segera meraih tangan Hinata yang menggapai-gapai meminta bantuan. "Jangan bawa Hinata pergi!" gertak Naruto, irisnya sangat tajam menatap Neji.

Sayangnya Naruto tak mengabaikan tatapan intimidasi dari Hiashi. Laki-laki paruh baya itu bangkit dari duduknya yang nyaman lalu memukul Naruto tepat di perut, hingga pria bersurai blonde itu tersungkur jatuh dengan mulut yang memuntahkan darah.

"Naruto-kun!" pekik Hinata, perlawanannya semakin menjadi, tangannya terus menggapai-gapai ke arah Naruto berharap Neji akan melepaskannya dan membiarkan dirinya memeluk Naruto, melindunginya dari amukan Hiashi. Sayangnya Neji tetap berkeras hati.

Hiashi sudah naik pitam, kemarahannya tak bisa ditahan. Ia menghajar Naruto habis-habisan, "Laki-laki brengsek sepertimu lebih pantas mati. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memiliki putriku. Aku akan menuntutmu karena sudah memperkosanya."

Naruto meringkuk menahan serangan dari Hiashi. Ia tidak diberi cela untuk melawan atau pun menahan serangan. Hiashi memukuli Naruto dengan tongkat besi. Menghujaninya dari berbagai arah, termasuk pada kepalanya yang langsung mengeluarkan darah karena sabetan benda keras itu.

Naruto tak mampu lagi untuk berbicara, tenaganya sudah habis, terlebih rasa sakit yang menjalar pada tubuhnya semakin menghambatnya untuk berbicara, hanya erangan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Neji terpatung melihat perbuatan keji yang dilakukan sang paman. Tidak menyangka bahwa Hiashi setega itu. Genggamannya pada Hinata mengendor, membiarkan sepupunya lepas dan menerjang Naruto.

Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya, bukan hanya terisak, wanita bersurai indigo itu meraung sekeras-kerasnya saat melihat dengan dekat luka yang didapat Naruto. Ia beralih menatap Hiashi, lalu bersujud di kaki sang ayah, "Tou-san aku mohon lepaskan aku, biarkan aku dan Naruto-kun pergi."

Harga diri Hiashi terkoyak karena putrinya memohon demi seorang laki-laki, terlebih pria itu adalah putra dari musuhnya sendiri. Hiashi menendang Hinata, tidak sudi menerima permohonan itu, meski Hinata putri kandungnya sendiri, Hiashi tidak segan-segan untuk bertindak kasar karena keberadaan Hinata saat ini adalah aib untuk keluarga Hyuuga.

"Aku akan membuatmu menggugurkan kandunganmu, dan akan mengirimmu ke luar negeri dalam waktu yang sangat lama." Hiashi mengayunkan tongkatnya, bersiap memukul Hinata yang kini terbaring di lantai tak berdaya.

Naruto melihat itu segera menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng. Hantaman tongkat Hiashi sukses mengenai punggung Naruto hingga memuncratkan darah lebih banyak dari mulutnya. Naruto ambruk menindih Hinata.

"Seorang ayah, tidak akan membiarkan anaknya tersakiti dan terluka, apa lagi melukai dengan tangan sendiri. Ayah yang baik tidak akan pernah melakukan itu. Karena itu ... karena itu, aku akan melindungi anakku dengan sekuat tenaga, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukai bahkan membunuhnya. Jadi, jangan harap kau bisa menggugurkan kandungan Hinata selagi aku masih hidup ..." Naruto melirik tajam, guratan emosi terlihat jelas dari wajahnya, meski saat ini tubuhnya sulit digerakkan. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga hingga titik terakhir untuk melindungi wanita dan calon anak yang ia cintai.

"Beraninya kau?! Brengsek!" Hiashi lebih emosi dari sebelumnya. Ia berniat untuk membunuh Naruto, tapi serangannya tersebut ditahan oleh Neji.

Neji memblock serangan Hiashi dan dengan cekatan ia merebut tongkat tersebut kemudian membuangnya ke sembarang. Neji berlutut di depan Hiashi, bukan hanya Neji, tapi seluruh pelayan yang ada di manshion Hyuuga dan juga adik dari Hinata—Hanabi. Mereka yang menyaksikan kejadian itu tersentuh dengan tindakan Naruto dan memilih untuk membantu mereka berdua.

"Ojii-san, aku mohon padamu lepaskan mereka." Neji memohon dengan sangat, berharap hati sang paman bisa terenyuh.

"Tou-san, biarkan Hinata Nee-san bahagia, biarkan dia pergi. Aku berjanji akan menggantikan Hinata Nee-san sebagai pewaris Hyuuga crop, aku akan belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh dan akan mematuhi perintah Tou-san, tapi sebagai gantinya, biarkan Hinata-Nee pergi."

Pengorbanan yang dilakukan Hanabi sangat besar, menawarkan dirinya untuk kebebasan sang kakak, tentu Hinata sangat terharu dan juga sedih atas tindakan Hanabi. Gadis itu masih terlalu muda untuk memikul tanggung jawab sebagai seorang pewaris.

Hiashi tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Semua orang berlutut dan memohon. Iris keperakannya ia edarkan pada Naruto yang masih menindih Hinata dengan memeluk perut Hinata. Tubuh yang penuh darah itu masih berada di sana untuk melindungi Hinata.

Hiashi memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Jangan pernah muncul di hapanku lagi, jika kalian tidak ingin mati." Hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Hiashi. Ia memilih meninggalkan ruang tamu sebelum kembali berubah pikiran.

Naruto tersenyum, kata-kata dari Hiashi sukses membuatnya tenang untuk memejamkan mata dan membiarkan rasa sakitnya menghilang sesaat.

 **. . . .**

Naruto mengerajap, mendapati dirinya berada di tempat asing, bau obat menguar di susul dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Ia tersadar setelah pingsan karena pukulan dari Hiashi. Rasa sakit itu seketika menghilang saat melihat Hinata yang tengah tertidur di kursi dengan kepala tertelungkup di kasur sambil memeluk lengannya.

Sebelah tangan Naruto yang bebas, berusaha menggapai rambut Hinata, mengusapnya dengan lembut tak tega jika harus membangunkannya. Seharian ini mereka sudah melewati hal-hal yang luar biasa. Dimulai dari kabar tentang kehamilan Hinata yang merubah kehidupannya.

Jika saja malam itu Naruto tidak melakukan 'itu' dengan Hinata, mungkin tidak akan ada kejadian seperti ini. Satu botol sake tidak akan membuat Naruto mabuk. Naruto sadar saat pikiran kotor menguasainya hingga membuatnya melakukan hal itu. Awalnya hanya ingin melihat tubuh polos Hinata dan bermain sebentar, namun tanpa diduga Hinata menerima semua rangsangan darinya, desahan dari Hinata membuat Naruto gelap mata.

Naruto malu saat mengingat kejadian itu. Ia merasa benar-benar menjadi lelaki brengsek. Andai ada mesin waktu, Naruto ingin kembali pada malam itu, malam saat ia merenggut keperawanan Hinata. Naruto akan mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk menyentuh Hinata, dan merubah masa depan.

Mungkin Hinata tidak begitu menderita, seperti saat ini ...

Sayangnya tidak ada tombol restart. Tidak ada jalan untuk kembali. Bagi Naruto, jalan ini adalah jalan terbaik. Mendapatkan wanita yang ia cintai dan memilki seorang anak darinya. Tidak apa ditendang dari keluarga Namikaze, toh sekarang dirinya memiliki keluarga kecil yang akan mengisi hari-harinya.

Yang tersisa hanya rasa bersalah untuk Hinata. Apakah wanita itu mencintainya? Apakah wanita itu akan bahagia bersamanya? Naruto tidak pernah tahu. Satu-satunya yang bisa Naruto lakukan hanyalah menjaga Hinata dengan baik.

Wanita rapuh yang ada di hadapannya ini hanya sebatangkara, sama seperti dirinya. Tak apa jika tidak ada cinta. Janin yang ada dalam perut Hinata sudah cukup sebagai pengikat dirinya dengan Hinata.

Saat ini mungkin Naruto tidak tahu seperti apa perasaan Hinata. Namun untuk ke depan, Naruto akan berusaha membuat Hinata jatuh cinta padanya hingga keluarga kecilnya ini semakin sempurna.

Hinata menggeram, terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang berat menyentuh kepalanya. Iris lavender itu terlihat berkilau dan mulai berkaca-kaca ketika mendapati Naruto sudah tersadar.

"Naruto-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan yang tak butuh jawaban keluar begitu saja dari mulut Hinata. wanita itu terlalu khawatir hingga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi Hinata yang begitu panik. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Hinata," jawab Naruto, suaranya terdengar sangat lemah.

"Aku sangat takut saat kau tiba-tiba pingsan. Neji Nii-san yang membawamu ke rumah sakit, ini bantuan terakhir darinya karena Tou-san melarangnya untuk menemui kita lagi. Aku sangat bersyukur, Tou-san masih membiarkan Neji Nii-san membawamu ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa jika tidak ada satu orang pun dari keluarga Hyuuga yang membantu." Air mata Hinata kembali tumpah ketika mengingat keadaan Naruto yang begitu mengenaskan. "Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada Kushina Oba-san untuk menjagamu. Maaf, maaf sudah membuatmu jadi seperti ini—"

"Aku ini laki-laki. Seorang laki-laki harus bertanggung jawab sampai akhir."

Hinata menunduk, pipinya memanas. Penilaiannya terhadap Naruto benar adanya. Laki-laki yang tengah terbaring di hadapannya ini adalah sosok laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab. Hinata beruntung mendapatkannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto ketika teringat kejadian di kediaman Hyuuga. Hinata sempat tersungkur karena ditendang Hiashi.

"A-aku baik-baik saja." Rasanya senang mendapat perhatian dari pria yang dicintainya. Di balik kesedihan yang menghantamnya, terselip kebahagiaan yang begitu luar biasa. Saat ini Hinata merasa dirinya sangat egois.

"Kandunganmu, apa kandunganmu baik-baik saja ..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. Mungkin belum terbiasa menanyakannya, karena baru sehari dia mengetahui bahwa dirinya akan menjadi ayah. "A-apa a-anak kita baik-baik saja?" wajah Naruto merah merata mengatakan sesuatu yang sensitif dan belum pernah ia katakan.

'Anak kita?' jika tidak malu mungkin kini Naruto sudah tersenyum lebar dan berteriak, 'Beginikah rasanya menjadi calon ayah?' ada perasaan menggelitik dalam dadanya, seperti orang yang tengah jatuh cinta.

Wajah Hinata jauh lebih memerah dari Naruto. Hinata menunduk untuk menyamarkannya. "U-uhm, a-aku sudah memeriksanya, ka-kata dokter, di-dia baik-baik saja. Dia tak terpengaruh apa pun meski aku terguncang dan seharian menangis. A-anak kita sangat kuat." Ingin rasanya Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Benar-benar ada sensasi asing saat membicarakan tentang calon buah hati. Hinata benar-benar bahagia.

Naruto menghela napas lega. "Bo-boleh-kah a-aku memelukmu?" tidak peduli jika permintaannya ini begitu egois, tidak peduli jika yang menginginkan pelukan ini hanya dirinya, Naruto benar-benar bahagia dan ingin memeluk Hinata, melepaskan segala beban dan kehawatiran yang sempat menguasainya.

Hinata mengagguk, tak mampu bersuara karena terlalu malu. Naruto meraih Hinata, membawanya dalam dekapan. Tanpa terasa keduanya meneteskan air mata bahagia.

"Ja-jadi, ka-kapan kita akan menikah?"

"Eh?"

Hinata tersentak karena pertanyaan dari Naruto. Menikah? Apa baru saja Naruto melamarnya? Tidak! ini bukan lamaran. Bukankah sudah jelas, satu-satunya jalan yang harus ditempuh adalah menikah. Pertanyaan tadi bukan pertanyaan special, tetapi pertanyaan wajar yang harus ditanyakan.

Hinata terdiam. Sejenak ia merasa dirinya special, namun setelah tersadar, hanya kata 'wajar' yang ia temukan. Sudah sewajarnya, bukan, Naruto menanyakan hal itu?

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, ditatapnya wajah Hinata yang tampak kosong. Naruto mengerti kenapa Hinata terdiam, tentu pertanyaan itu tidak bisa Hinata jawab, mana mungkin hanya Hinata yang menentukan tanggal pernikahan. Sepertinya Naruto salah memilih kata-kata.

"Maaf ... sepertinya aku menanyakan hal yang salah." Naruto meraih kedua telapak tangan Hinata, kemudian menggenggamnya erat.

"Apa yang dikatakan Okaa-san benar. Aku bodoh dan ceroboh, dan sekarang aku tidak mempunyai uang. Aku bukan lagi anak dari keluarga kaya, tidak ada yang special dari diriku. Maaf sudah menjadi lelaki yang buruk." Naruto terkekeh mengatakan tentang dirinya yang sekarang. "Tapi ... aku berjanji, meski aku bodoh, ceroboh bahkan tak punya uang yang banyak, aku akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menghidupimu dan menghidupi anak kita." Naruto menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Ia benar-benar berjanji dengan dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi seorang suami yang baik. "Aku akan berjuang demi keluarga kecil kita ... karena itu ... menikahlah denganku."

Hari ini Hinata benar-benar menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia ini. Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang hingga sesaat membuatnya berpikir bahwa dirinya terkena serangan jantung. Ucapan dan tatapan mata Naruto begitu tegas, jelas terlihat kesungguhan pada wajahnya. Sekarang Hinata tidak peduli apakah perkataan itu berasal dari hati atau hanya ucapan wajar sebagai tanggung jawab. Hati Hinata sudah meleleh, sekali lagi ia terpesona dengan Naruto. Lagi dan lagi ... Hinata jatuh cinta pada pria ini. Semua perkataan Naruto membuatnya bersyukur atas takdir yang menimpanya.

"Kita ... Kita akan berjuang demi keluarga kecil kita," ulang Hinata, memperbaiki kalimat Naruto. "Uhm, a-aku mau menikah denganmu." Hinata tersenyum saat menjawab pernyataan Naruto, meski sebenarnya jawabannya tak diperlukan. Bukankah sudah jelas kalau mereka pasti akan menikah.

Rasanya seperti mimpi. Dalam sehari kehidupan mereka berubah ...

* * *

— **TBC—**

* * *

 _Sepertinya di chapter ini full NH nangis. Semoga saja gak ada reader yang nangis. Soalnya Vinara ngetik ini sambil nangis. Hahaha. Apa yang ada dalam otak Vinara, sepertinya tidak semuanya bisa dituangkan, soalnya sudah bercampur sama emosi pribadi. Habisnya yang dibahas tentang ayah sih. Vinara kan udah gak tinggal sama ayah lagi. (malah curcol) XD_

 _Vinara harap chapter ini bisa memuaskan reader. ^^_

 _Terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan review, maaf Vinara tidak bisa membalas review kalian, habisnya bingung mau bales apa. Yang jelas Vinara benar-benar berterima kasih dan makin bersemangat dengan adanya review dari kalian. Terutama dari teman-teman NHL Vinara yang super absurd dan kocak. Terima kasih civokannya(?)_

 _Buat yang bertanya-tanya tentang alasan kenapa Namikaze dan Hyuuga bermusuhan. Belum bisa Vinara jelaskan di chapter ini, tunggu saja chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Dan tentang Naruto melakukan 'itu' dengan sadar. Ya! Naruto sadar, dia tidak mabuk, dia hanya khilaf, hahaha. Kalau soal flash back saat mereka uhuk gituan uhuk.. Vinara pikir-pikir dulu, mental Vinara kuat apa tidak ngetik lemon. XD tapi Vinara gak janji, jadi jangan ditagih, Vinara cuman mikir-mikir dulu, kalau pada akhirnya Vinara gak bikin, artinya Vinara gak kuattt.. hohoho._

 _Yosh.. sampai jumpa chapter depan (yang entah kapan updatenya) hehehe._

— _ **Terima kasih sudah membaca—**_


	4. Chapter 4

Wajah ceria para sahabat tercetak saat memasuki apartment—yang biasa mereka kunjungi. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari tempat itu, hanya saja tujuan mereka mendatangi tempat itu yang berbeda.

"Hinata, selamat! Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mendahului kami." Begitu bahagia hingga melompat dan memeluk wanita bersurai indigo yang tengah mematung kaget di depan pintu.

Apa-apaan mereka? Kenapa datang di saat bersamaan?

Semuanya tersenyum sambil menunjukan bawaan mereka. Satu kotak cake dan beberapa cemilan ringan tak lupa satu kotak perlengkapan perawatan tubuh. Mereka menyeringai.

"Hari ini adalah hari lajangmu, bukan? Ayo kita nikmati malam lajang terakhirmu sebelum kau menyandang status sebagai istri Naruto."

Tak jauh beda dengan apartment Naruto. Banyak teman Naruto yang datang untuk menikmati pesta lajang, namun yang berbeda hanya barang bawaan. Para pria itu datang dengan membawa beberapa botol sake dan cemilan untuk melengkapi.

Mereka benar-benar sudah mempersiapkan ini.

 **Our Bolt**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author: Vinara 28**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Family, Romance, Drama.**

 _ **Warning: OOC, Mainstream, Abal, Typo, No EYD, No Tanda baca, DWWL (Dan warning-warning lainnya)**_

Hinata duduk di antara para gadis yang tengah memanjakannya dengan berbagai perawatan. Salah seorang sahabat begitu ahli mengoles lulur ke seluruh tubuh Hinata. Awalnya sedikit malu ketika Hinata diminta utuk membuka baju. Namun kini ia sangat senang dengan perawatan ini. Ah, rasanya sudah lama Hinata tidak melakukan ini.

"Apa belakangan ini kau stres, Hinata? kulitmu begitu kering. Jika kau terus-terusan stres, bisa-bisa kau mengalami penuaan dini," nasehat Ino, sambil mengusap-ngusap lengan Hinata.

"Bagaimana Hinata tidak stres, jika perjalanan cintanya begitu rumit. Bahkan kita saja tidak tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Naruto. Kalian begitu keren." Gadis berambut cepol dua memerotes Ino lalu memberi pujian pada Hinata.

Siapa yang tidak tahu dengan gosip dua sejoli yang kabur dari rumah untuk mempertahankan cinta dan memilih kawin lari—setidaknya itu yang beredar di kalangan kampus dan teman-teman Naruto dan Hinata—dikabarkan Naruto dan Hinata sudah berpacaran sejak lama, namun hubungan keduanya disembunyikan karena kedua orangtua yang bermusuhan, lalu mereka berdua memutuskan tinggal di apartment bersebelahan, lantaran tidak kuat menyembunyikan status hubungan, mereka memutuskan untuk kawin lari.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. Cerita itu terdengar hebat dan keren, siapa yang tidak akan kagum ketika orang-orang mengaggap bahwa kau pejuang cinta, tidak peduli jika sang orangtua bermusuhan, kau tetap mempertahankan cinta. Ah, andai mereka tahu. Tidak ada cinta di antara keduanya.

"Lihatlah, wajahmu juga terlihat pucat." Mata Ino terlalu jeli untuk memerhatikan perubahan wajah teman-temannya, "Apa kau tidak makan, huh? Tubuhmu juga semakin kurus, bagaimana kau akan mengenakan gaun pengantinmu esok?"

"Cerewet kau, Ino. Sudah, kerjakan saja tugasmu, tidak perlu protes." Sakura langsung angkat bicara. Ia tidak mau semua teman-teman mengetahui, perubahan Hinata diakibatkan karena tengah hamil.

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabat-sahabatnya.

 **. . . .**

Dalam apartment Naruto terlihat sangat kacau dengan beberapa botol sake yang berjejer di atas meja, belum lagi kulit-kulit kacang yang berserakan di atas lantai.

"Kiba, jangan buang sampah sembarangan, ayo pungut semua kulit kacangmu." Sedari tadi Naruto hanya memerhatikan polah teman-temannya sambil memerotes jika ada yang membuat partmentnya berantakan.

"Urusai, bukankah biasanya seperti ini?!" jawab Kiba setengah mabuk.

"Hari ini bukan hari biasa, kau tidak boleh seperti itu." Naruto semakin geram, nada suaranya ia tinggikan.

Shikamaru memutar bolamatanya, bosan. Ia menepuk pundak Naruto, menyuruhnya untuk lebih tenang.

"Aku dengar kau berkelahi dengan ayah Hinata, apa itu benar?" pertanyaan dari Gaara membuat Naruto kembali diam. Wajahnya menunduk, ia tidak mau membahas hal itu lagi.

"Jadi itu benar?"

Naruto mengangguk, mengiyakan gosip yang beredar.

"Aku tidak tahu kau senekat itu, hahaha. Apa kau tidak tahu Hiashi Ji-san itu monster? Kau keluar dari rumahnya tanpa kehilangan nyawa itu sangat beruntung sekali. Itu ... salah satu alasan kenapa aku takut mendekati Hinata. Aku masih sayang dengan nyawaku. ... setelah mendengar kau selamat dan berhasil mendapatkan Hinata, aku tidak rela. Kenapa semudah itu kau mendapatkannya?"

Semuanya terdiam, memandang Kiba yang mulai mabuk. Sedangkan Naruto, wajahnya berubah shock, tidak percaya kalau selama ini Kiba menyukai Hinata.

"Semua sudah terjadi. Aku akan merelakannya pergi ..." Kiba menangis kemudian menarik kerah Naruto untuk berhadapan dengannya lebih dekat lagi. "Kau payah! Pria bodoh! Jaga baik-baik Hinata-chan. Jangan membuatnya menangis. Jika kau menyakitinya, akan kubunuh kau!"

Naruto menatap Kiba serius. Kata-kata Kiba menohok jantungnya, 'Menyakiti dan membuatnya menangis?' Naruto sudah melakukannya. Ia menunduk, sambil menepis tangan Kiba.

"Aku yang akan membunuh diriku sendiri, jika aku membuat Hinata menangis lagi," gumam Naruto.

Kiba memalingkan wajahnya, dan kembali meraih cangkir yang sudah diisi dengan sake, namun karena keadaan yang tengah mabuk, Kiba malah menumpahkan sake tersebut ke karpet.

"Kiba! Sudah aku bilang, jangan mengotori rumahku." Naruto naik pitam, jika hanya kulit kacang dia masih memaklumi, tapi ini sake, baunya susah sekali hilang.

Naruto bergegas meraih kain lap dan mulai membersihkan karpet tersebut. Semuanya terdiam memerhatikan Naruto. Apa mereka tidak salah lihat? Itu benar Naruto, kan?

"Naruto, tidak biasanya kau begitu cerewet tentang kebersihan—"

"Aku tidak mau Hinata membersihkannya," potong Naruto, wajahnya terlihat serius meski tak sedetik pun menghadap ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya, ia memilih terus mengusap karpetnya itu.

"Hinatamu itu tidak akan marah hanya karena hal seperti ini..." racau Kiba, tangannya menghentak-hentak meja kemudian menyandarkan kepala yang mulai berat akibat pengaruh alkohol.

"Hinata-san tidak akan memarahimu, Naruto," timpal Sasuke, sedikit geram dengan tingkah Naruto.

"Hinata memang tidak akan memarahiku, tapi besok akan ada orang yang melihat apartment kami, mana mungkin aku membiarkannya berantakan, terlebih Hinata, dia tidak akan tinggal diam, dia akan membersihkannya—aku, tidak mau membuatnya lelah."

"Melihat apartment kalian?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bukan hanya Sasuke, Gaara dan Shikamaru pun bertanya-tanya dengan ucapan Naruto.

Menghentikan kegiatannya mengelap karpet, Naruto terdiam sambil mencengkram kain lap, lalu mengangguk. "Besok aku dan Hinata akan pindah, kami menjual apartment ini beserta isinya—perabotan rumah."

"Bukankah besok hari pernikahan kalian?"

Naruto tersenyum hambar, "Ya, apa boleh buat. Bukankah semakin cepat semakin bagus? Mana mungkin orang yang sudah menikah akan tinggal di apartment yang berbeda, karena itu kami putuskan untuk menjualnya dan pindah ke tempat lain."

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?" Shikamaru menautkan kedua tangannya, pose yang ia gunakan ketika tengah berpikir.

"Karena ..." Naruto menundukkan matanya menatap karpet.

Gaara menyikut Shikamaru, menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan introgasi. Sudahlah tidak ada yang perlu di korek lagi, semua orang sudah mengetahui jika mereka berdua tidak ingin berurusan dengan keluarga masing-masing. Jadi apa salahnya jika ingin membuka lembar baru, bukan?

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengusap noda itu? Lebih baik ganti saja karpetnya atau singkirkan saja, baunya tidak akan hilang sampai besok." Sasuke angkat bicara, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sedikit tegang.

Menghela napas panjang dan merelakannya, "Kau benar, Sasuke, sebaiknya karpet ini dibuang saja. Itu semua salahmu, Kiba, sudah aku bilang, kan, jangan memberantaki rumahku." Naruto kembali berceloteh dan memarahi Kiba, sedangkan yang dimarahi hanya bergumam dan mulai menutup mata.

 **~oOo~**

Pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata berjalan begitu khitmat dan sederhana. Berlangsung di gereja dekat sekolah dasar tempat pertama mereka bertemu. Lembar pertama pertemuan mereka kembali melintas dalam memori ketika mengucap janji suci.

Kaki kecil berlari mengikuti seekor kucing, membuatnya menabrak seorang anak seumuran dengannya, pertamakali mata mereka bertemu dan saling melempar senyum.

Naruto tersenyum menatap Hinata yang berbalut gaun putih tanpa lengan dengan rok sependek lutut yang mengembang seperti bunga mawar putih. Di atas rambut Hinata terdapat rangkaian bunga mawar putih yang melingkari kepala, tampak seperti malaikat.

Detik berikutnya, wajah mereka memerah lantaran harus berciuman. Hinata menegang, ia mencengkram bucket bunga yang ada di tangannya menatap wajah Naruto yang semakin lama semakin mendekat, mengeliminasi jarak hingga napas pria yang sudah menyandang sebagai suaminya ini mampu ia rasakan.

Mata Hinata perlahan menutup menunggu sentuhan lembut dari bibir Naruto ... tapi—

"Hoek..." Hinata menutup mulutnya, mual kembali ia rasakan. Lalu kembali menatap Naruto yang sekarang sudah menjaga jarak darinya karena terkejut.

"Hey, Naruto! Apa kau tidak sikat gigi?" Kiba berteriak membuat semua tamu tertawa. Beruntunglah tamu yang datang hanya teman-teman Naruto dan Hinata.

Dua pasang pengantin itu tercekat dan saling membuang muka karena malu. Naruto berdehem sebelum akhirnya kembali meraih tangan Hinata dan menghadap ke para tamu. Tentang ciuman? Mereka tidak meneruskannya. Takut-takut jika Hinata kembali mual dan membongkar rahasia mereka.

Acara pernikahan diakhiri dengan melempar bunga. Sudah menjadi tradisi para gadis berebut untuk menangkapnya, berharap bunga tersebut bisa didapat dan cepat-cepat menyusul.

Hap! Gadis berambut blonde yang dikuncir dua, menangkap dengan susah payah hingga kehilangan keseimbangan, beruntunglah ada Shikamaru yang kebetulan ada di sana dan menangkap tubuhnya.

Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama dengan posisi Shikamaru memeluk sang wanita. Mungkin saja adegan itu akan berlangsung lebih lama lagi kalau saja Gaara tidak turut campur dengan menarik sang wanita yang tak lain adalah kakaknya. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada yang menyusul.

 **~oOo~**

Tidak ada pesta dan tidak ada bulan madu. Setelah ikrar janji suci terucap, mereka langsung membereskan rumah baru mereka.

Naruto membeli sebuah rumah kecil untuk mereka tinggali. Tentu akan sulit bagi mereka untuk membiasakan diri, mengingat mereka sudah terbiasa tinggal di rumah besar dengan fasilitas yang memadai.

Hidup baru mereka akan dimulai dalam rumah yang begitu minimalis ini. Tempat hangat yang menjadi tujuan Naruto untuk pulang apalagi dengan adanya Hinata yang akan selalu menyambutnya. Naruto bisa membayangkan kehidupan indahnya nanti.

Tapi tak selamanya hidup berjalan dengan indah ...

"Naruto-kun, sebaiknya kau cepat membeli pemanas ruangan, karena pemanas ini sudah rusak." Hinata mengotak-atik pemanas yang ditinggalkan pemilik rumah sebelumnya.

Membahas tentang pemanas, itu artinya sebentar lagi memasuki musim dingin yang artinya ulangtahun Hinata sebentar lagi. Naruto tersenyum dan mulai berpikir hadiah apa yang akan ia berikan untuk istri tercinta.

"Tentu saja, tapi.. kau harus diam di sini." Naruto menarik Hinata untuk duduk di atas kursi yang baru ia turunkan dari mobil. "Kau tidak boleh membantu, aku tidak mau melihatmu kelelahan, urusan rumah serahkan padaku. Kau hanya perlu memikirkan menu makan malam apa yang akan kita santap."

Hinata merengut, dia tidak suka jika disuruh diam. Dia ingin membantu, setidaknya biarkan Hinata membatu meletakkan barang-barang kecil yang tak terlalu berat. "Naruto-kun, aku mohon." Wajah Hinata memelas.

Naruto tersenyum, namun detik berikutnya ia menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tegas, seolah perintahnya adalah hal mutlak dan tidak boleh dibantah. "Kau harus menyimpan tenagamu, kau tidak boleh kelelahan, Hinata. kandunganmu itu masih lemah. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada anak kita," tukas Naruto tegas, tak memberi cela untuk Hinata menjawab.

Akhirnya Hinata memilih untuk patuh. Meski dengan alasan apapun, Naruto tidak akan membiarkan Hinata untuk bekerja. Hinata tersenyum dan mengusap perutnya sambil memerhatikan Naruto yang tampak keren karena bertelanjang dada ditambah tubuh tegap berotot berkulit tan yang dihiasi keringat.

"Lihat, nak. Tou-san sangat menyayangimu, aku jadi iri." Hinata terkikik karena cemburu pada anak sendiri. Perhatian Naruto pada Hinata, Hinata tangkap sebagai rasa sayang Naruto pada sang buah hati. Hinata sangat senang, karena awalnya ia kira Naruto tidak menginginkan bayi, namun semuanya terbantahkan dengan perhatian yang Naruto berikan.

Terus memerhatikan Naruto, membuat Hinata bersyukur bisa menikah dengan Naruto. Suaminya ini bekerja begitu keras, wajahnya tampak serius ketika menata barang-barang agar terlihat rapi pada tempat yang begitu minimalis.

Hinata memberinya susu lalu memijat lengat Naruto. Hinata dapat merasakan lengan Naruto yang begitu keras membentuk otot. Meski sedikit malu-malu, Hinata tetap melakukannya.

Naruto menatap Hinata lalu bertanya, "Minuman apa ini?"

"Itu susu, Naruto-kun. Apa kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak mau, berikan aku kopi." Naruto mendorong gelas tersebut sedikit merajuk. Sudah sangat lama ia berhenti meminum susu, baginya minuman itu hanya untuk bayi.

"Kau ingin minum kopi malam-malam begini?" Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya, sedikit terkejut karena baru mengetahui bahwa Naruto tidak menyukai susu.

"Tentusaja, memangnya kenapa? Kau takut aku tidak bisa tidur? Bukankah malam ini malam pengantin kita?" Naruto memincingkan matanya memerhatikan wajah Hinata yang langsung memerah.

"Eh? E-to, ano.. ma-ma-malam—"

"Hahaha, aku becanda, kau tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan melakukannya." Naruto tertawa namun kali ini tawanya terdengar hambar, wajahnya perlahan meredup. Kata-katanya bagai pil pahit yang ia telan sendiri. Naruto tahu diri, melakukan 'itu' tanpa cinta hanya akan menyayat luka. Senyum getir Naruto berubah menjadi kekehan, karena dia teringat kata-katanya sendiri, dia tidak ingin melukai dan membuat Hinata menangis lagi. Ah, Naruto tidak akan melakukannya, meski artinya dia harus menahan diri.

Hinata ikut tersenyum, meski hanya formalitas. Pijatannya pada lengan Naruto sedikit melemah. Hinata tersadar bahwa dirinya bukan wanita yang dicintai Naruto. Bagaimanapun mereka menikah karena janin yang dikandung Hinata. Hinata senang karena Naruto mau bertanggung jawab dan begitu menyayangi calon buah hatinya. Itu sudah cukup, kan?

Tapi kenapa hati ini terasa sakit?

Hinata menggeleng, membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Dia harus tahu diri. Tidak semua rumah tangga berjalan baik, begitu pun dengan rumah tangganya. Menghela napas panjang kemudian meraih sebuah buku. Hinata duduk tepat di hadapan Naruto.

"Buku apa itu?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya, ia mencoba meraih buku itu tapi cepat-cepat ditepis oleh Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum mengejek, "Ini buku catatan keuangan kita." Hinata mulai membuka menunjukan jumlah uang hasil penjualan apartment mereka. "Setelah dihitung-hitung, sepertinya hanya cukup membiayai hidup dalam enam bulan."

Naruto memajukan badannya, menatap perhitungan Hinata yang terperinci, "Enam bulan?"

"Iya, setelah dipotong untuk membeli rumah dan perabotan baru, ditambah gas dan listrik lalu membayar uang kuliahmu—"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Biaya kuliahmu, tidak kau hitung?"

Wajah Hinata perlahan meredup, namun langsung ia tutupi dengan senyum manis, "Tidak perlu, aku putuskan untuk berhenti kuliah."

"Kenapa berhenti? Kau bisa mengambil cuti satu smester, bukankah sayang jika berhenti—"

Hinata menggeleng, ia meraih tangan Naruto menggenggamnya erat. "Aku sudah memutuskannya, Naruto-kun. Bukan karena saat ini aku tengah hamil. Tapi karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang ibu rumahtangga. Aku ingin mengurusmu dan anak kita."

Naruto tertegun setelah mendengar penuturan Hinata. Ia ingin memeluknya dan berkata,'Terima kasih sudah menjadi istriku.' Tapi tidak mungkin, kan?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan biaya persalinan? Apa sudah kau potong?" Naruto memeriksa setiap rincian, ternyata biaya persalinan untuk Hinata tidak ada.

"Bukankah masih lama?"

"Meskipun masih lama, tetap saja harus dipersiapkan dari sekarang. Biaya pemeriksaan bulanan juga tidak kau tulis, lalu kebutuhanmu, seperti susu dan vitamin ibu hamil? lalu bagaimana kalau kau tiba-tiba ngidam sesuatu? Semua itu haus dianggarkan—"

Hinata memandangi wajah serius Naruto yang tengah memikirkan apa-apa yang dibutuhkan Hinata.

"—perlengkapan bayi? Ya, bagaimana dengan perlengkapan bayinya? Baju-baju, sepatu, kereta bayi, lalu perlengkapan lainnya? Kenapa tidak kau tulis? Tunggu! Kita belum tahu apakah bayi kita laki-laki atau perempuan, kalau begitu kita membeli perlengkapan bayi saat sudah mengetahui jenis kelaminnya—"

Hinata tersenyum bahagia, hingga tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hinata, kenapa kau menangis?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku tidak menangis." Mengusap airmata yang menuruni pipi putihnya. "Aku bahagia, Naruto-kun. Ini airmata kebahagiaan."

Berniat menghapus airmata Hinata, tangan Naruto terulur mencoba meraih pipi Hinata, namun gadis itu segera berdiri menjauh, "Kopi, aku lupa membuat kopi untuk Naruto-kun." Hinata bergegas menuju dapur meski masih sesenggrukkan.

Menatap punggung Hinata yang mulai menjauh, kemudian edarannya dialihkan pada buku, "Dia hanya memikirkan kebutuhanku saja." Naruto tersenyum getir dan mulai mencoret-coret buku tersebut.

 **~oOo~**

Meletakkan kepala di meja ruang makan, tatapan matanya lurus penuh kesedihan. Lampu dalam ruangan ini sengaja dimatikan, namun bukan berarti tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dirinya ada di sana.

Ada pria yang memerhatikannya. Pria berambut blonde itu berjalan mendekat lalu mengusap lengan sang wanita. Memeluknya erat seolah memintanya untuk menghentikan kesedihannya, meski dia tahu bahwa yang dilakukannya ini percuma.

Sang wanita sudah terlalu kecewa dan sedih, "Kau tidak perlu mengorbankan anak kita, hanya karena dendam pribadimu itu."

"Dia sudah melewati batas. Jika wanita yang ia bawa bukan putri dari Hiashi, aku pasti akan menerimanya, tidak peduli latar belakang wanita itu, tapi tidak untuk dia, aku tidak akan menerimanya. Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti, Kushina?"

"Memangnya apa salah mereka?"

"Kesalahan mereka adalah, mereka tidak tahu posisi mereka. Terutama gadis Hyuuga itu, seharusnya dia menjauhi Naruto jika sudah mengetahui bahwa aku dan Hiashi bermusuhan."

Kushina mengupat dalam diam. Ia menepis pelukan Minato kemudian berlalu pergi, masuk ke kamar Naruto.

Minato meremas jemarinya, mengingat masa-masa dulu.

Mereka tersenyum dan saling merangkul lalu berkata, 'Kau adalah saudaraku.' Kenangan yang mulai memudar namun tak pernah dilupakan.

Begitupun dengan Hiashi. Pria paruh baya yang tengah berkutat di meja kerjanya ini terdiam sejenak menatap bingkaian foto yang terdapat di pojok meja.

Tak ada ekspresi di raut wajahnya, terutama saat melihat wajah Hinata yang tersenyum kecil. Tangan renta itu menutup foto tersebut, tak membiarkan dirinya terlena akan kepergian sang buah hati. Meski sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menculik Hinata dan membunuh Naruto.

 **~oOo~**

Kedua pasang pengantin baru itu terdiam, berdiri diambang pintu kamar. Mata mereka tertuju pada ranjang yang sudah tertata begitu rapi lengkap dengan spray dan selimut.

"Eto, apa sebaiknya aku tidur di sofa saja?" gumam Naruto.

Hinata mendongak, menatap wajah samping Naruto. Kemudian jemarinya meraih ujung baju Naruto. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto menderita. Apa lagi setelah seharian bekerja mengangkut barang. Hinata tidak akan tega membiarkan Naruto tidur di sofa yang tak nyaman.

"Na-naruto-kun, ti-tidak perlu tidur di sofa, kita bisa berbagi tempat tidur. Ji-jika Naruto-kun tidak nyaman, aku bisa tidur di sofa, tubuhku kecil, jadi tidak apa kalau aku yang tidur di sofa."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau sedang hamil, tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu tidur di sofa. Jangan pernah sekali pun mengalah demi aku." Sentak Naruto sedikit kesal karena lagi-lagi Hinata mengalah.

"Ka-kalau be-begitu kita tidur satu ranjang."

Mata Naruto membulat, pipinya memerah apa lagi saat melihat Hinata mendongak menatapnya dengan tangan yang memegangi ujung baju Naruto, tampak seperti anak kecil yang tengah memohon. Sial, kalau seperti ini sudah dipastikan Naruto tidak akan bisa tidur.

Naruto mengangguk sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

Terdiam cukup lama dengan posisi saling memunggungi, keduanya tengah dalam pikiran masing-masing. "Hi-hinata, apa aku boleh tanya sesuatu?" Suara Naruto memecah kesunyian.

"Uhm."

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu bersalah kepadaku?" meremas selimut lalu memejamkan mata. Naruto merutuki pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Sa-saat malam i-itu—tidak. Saat pa-paginya, kau meminta maaf padaku."

Hinata terdiam, memikirkan bagaimana dia menjawabnya. "A-aku tahu jika aku tidak kuat minum, na-namun malam itu aku memaksakan diri. Seharusnya aku tidak minum terlalu banyak. Maaf, andai saja aku tidak mabuk malam itu. Mungkin Naruto-kun tidak—"

"Kau tidak salah Hinata!" Naruto memotong ucapan Hinata. "A-aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku tidak—"

Hinata menunggu penjelasan Naruto, namun laki-laki itu malah terdiam seolah tengah menyelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. "'Tidak' apa, Naruto-kun?"

Sekali lagi Naruto merutuki dirinya, jika dia melanjutkan perkataannya itu artinya dia mengaku sudah memerkosa Hinata. bagaimana jika wanita itu marah padanya? Ini malam pengantinya, tidak seharusnya dilewati dengan pengakuan dosa. Namun jika Naruto tidak mengakui, apa dia akan menjalani kehidupan rumahtangga berdasarkan kebohongan. Naruto dilema.

Pikirannya melayang saat malam itu. Malam dimana dia memerhatikan wajah Hinata yang terpejam.

"—Tidak menyentuhmu."

— **TBC—**

* * *

 _Hallo para pembaca Our Bolt. Di sini Vinara mau memberitahukan bahwa chapter 4 dan Chapter 5 ada perubahan. Tidak begitu banyak, Vinara hanya menghapus adegan flash backnya saja._

 _Sebenarnya sebelum update chapter 4 ini Vinara sedikit stres, bahkan Vinara sempat menulis status mengenai chapter ini. Apakah perlu dipost atau tidak._

 _Vinara memberikan 3 pilihan. Yaitu: 1. Tidak jadi dipost. 2. Dipost lalu diedit. Dan 3. Dihapus seluruh ff setelah ff ini tamat._

 _Vinara awalnya memilih pilihan ke-tiga. Tapi rasanya Vinara tidak kuat jika menunggu sampai tamat. Vinara resah setiap kali membuka FFN. Vinara kepikiran udah berapa orang yang baca. Gini-gini Vinara juga takut dosa. Oke abaikan!_

 _Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran kalian. Yang jelas Vinara sudah yakin untuk menghapus adegan flash back._

 _Maaf buat yang baru membaca. Dan terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca._


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** Apa kabar Reader? Maaf untuk chapter ini Vinara hapus bagian flashbacknya. Seperti yang Vinara katakan di chapter 4. Vinara berpikir mungkin lebih baik dihapus. Tidak peduli tanggapan kalian seperti apa. Vinara menulis untuk diri sendiri. Jika Vinara merasa tidak nyaman, Vinara akan membuangnya. Jadi jangan kecewa dengan keputusan Vinara._

 _Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca dan maaf buat yang baru membaca._

* * *

 **Our Bolt**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author: Vinara 28**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Family, Romance, Drama.**

 _ **Warning: OOC, Mainstream, Abal, Typo, No EYD, No Tanda baca, (CHAPTER INI SUDAH DIRUBAH)**_

"Naruto-kun juga tengah mabuk." Hinata merubah posisi menjadi miring menatap Naruto yang tengah menerawang.

Terdiam cukup lama, Naruto masih menjadi orang pengecut yang tak berani mengungkapkan kebenaran. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya membalas tatapan Hinata dengan berhiaskan cengiran lebar.

"Ah, benar juga. Kau mau berjanji padaku?"

"Hum?" menjawab dengan gumaman lalu mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Lupakan kejadian malam itu dan kita mulai dari awal bagaimana?" Naruto berujar sedikit memohon dengan nada merayu.

Hinata terdiam cukup lama, masih dengan memandang sepasang bola mata biru itu. Apa yang diucapkan Naruto ada benarnya. Toh tidak ada yang dirugikan.

"Uhm, baiklah."

Keduanya tersenyum bebarengan tanpa sadar kepala mereka mengangguk dan membuat jarak keduanya begitu dekat. Tentu dengan refleks keduanya menjaga jarak, kembali pada posisi berbaring menatap langit-langit. Keheningan kembali dirasakan, keduanya terlihat canggung untuk memulai bicara atau bahkan bersuara.

Sayangnya tidak dengan Hinata, wanita itu menguap tanpa sadar, pertanda bahwa dia sudah sangat mengantuk.

Naruto terkekeh ia kembali menghadap Hinata, "Oyasumi ..." mengecup singkat kening Hinata lalu mengecup perut datar Hinata. Kemudian cepat-cepat ia merubah posisi menjadi memunggungi Hinata karena takut sang istri melihat rona di wajahnya.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu di malam pengantinnya tentu membuatnya tercengang sekaligus bahagia setengah mati. "Oyasumi mo ..." balas Hinata berbisik.

Memandang punggung suaminya dan mulai menutup mata. Senyumnya mungkin tak akan luntur meski ia sudah terbuai ke alam mimpi.

 **~oOo~**

Naruto menggeliat, meregangkan tubuh. Jemarinya mengusap kelopak mata yang sepertinya masih enggan terbuka.

"Ini dimana?" tanyanya bergumam, namun tanpa perlu dijawab otaknya sudah merespon tentang kehidupan barunya. Ia terkekeh merutuki kebodohannya yang lupa bahwa dia sekarang sudah menjadi suami dari Hyuuga Hinata.

Setelah otaknya bekerja dengan benar, ia mencari-cari Hinata, namun sayangnya sang istri sudah terbangun, terbukti dengan aroma masakan yang menguar dari dapur dan secara ajaib membuat perutnya merespon dengan bersuara nyaring.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur, mendapati punggung sang istri yang tengah sibuk. Ingin rasanya menghampiri dan memeluknya dari belakang lalu mencium pipinya dan mengucapkan salam selamat pagi. Hanya saja Naruto lebih memilih duduk di kursi dan memandangi Hinata yang tengah memasak.

"Eh? Ohayou Naruto-kun, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah bangun." Hinata sedikit terkejut saat menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Naruto sudah berada di sana tengah memangku dagu.

"Ohayou mo Hinata. Masakanmu yang tercium begitu enak ini memaksaku untuk membuka mata—"

"Eh? Apa aku sudah mengganggu tidur Naruto-kun?" potong Hinata cepat-cepat, melihat wajah lelah Naruto membuatnya bersalah, apa lagi semalam mereka tidur begitu larut setelah menyelesaikan menata barang-barang di rumah— meski tidak benar-benar selesai.

Naruto menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah bangun lalu mencium aroma masakanmu, jadi aku ingin cepat-cepat memakannya. Kau samasekali tidak mengganggu, Hinata," terang Naruto, dan diikuti suara perut Naruto yang berbunyi begitu nyaring, "Aku lapar." Lanjutnya dengan cengiran.

Hinata terkikik, "Kalau begitu, Naruto-kun harus makan yang banyak, lalu kembali istirahat, aku yakin Naruto-kun sangat lelah." Hinata mengangkat panci berisi sup untuk diletakkan di atas meja.

Mata Naruto membulat menatap sup yang tersanding tepat di hadapannya. Semua masakan Hinata terlihat enak di matanya.

Naruto terus-terusan memandangi Hinata. Mulai dari menurunkan semua lauk yang dimasak, menyiapkan mangkuk dan sumpit untuk diletakkan di atas meja, kemudian sampai saat Hinata memberikan nasi ke mangkuknya dan tentunya membuatnya tersentak kaget dan berpura-pura tengah menatap hal lain.

"Selamat makan..."

"Oh ya, Hinata. Hari ini aku akan keluar dan mencari kerja. Maaf ya, seharusnya hari ini aku menemanimu seharian, meski tidak berbulan madu, setidaknya menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk pengantin baru. Tapi.. temanku menelpon, dia mengatakan mempunyai pekerjaan untukku." Naruto berbicara lirih takut-takut Hinata marah.

Hinata tak marah, ia hanya menghela napas panjang. Bukan karena kecewa, tapi karena khawatir pasalnya tubuh Naruto masih begitu lelah apalagi luka yang didapat dari ayahnya beberapa hari lalu belum benar-benar pulih.

"Apa aku tidak diijinkan untuk keluar?" mata Naruto memelas.

"Tentu saja Naruto-kun boleh pergi mencari kerja. Tapi... Naruto-kun harus berjanji untuk beristirahat dengan cukup."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih Hinata."

Hinata menghantar kepergian Naruto dengan memandang punggung suaminya yang mulai menjauh. Teringat perkataan Kushina tentang Naruto yang tak tahan dingin, terbesit membuat syal untuk sang suami. Selain murah, ia juga mendapat kesibukan saat berada di rumah sendrian.

Hinata tersenyum kemudian kembali memasuki rumah karena suhu di luar begitu rendah.

 **~oOo~**

"Jadi pekerjaan apa yang akan kau tawarkan padaku?" Naruto berjongkok di gang kosong, mengeratkan jaket mencoba membuat tubuhnya lebih hangat.

Pria berkulit pucat yang tengah bersandar di dinding sedikit berdehem, "Pekerjaan mudah dan menghasilkan uang yang banyak," jawabnya santai dengan nada yang begitu dingin.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, temannya yang satu ini memang penuh misteri. Dia begitu tertutup tentang kehidupan pribadinya termasuk pekerjaan yang tengah ia jalani. Meskipun begitu Sai adalah teman yang cukup pintar di kampusnya, dia juga baik dan suka membantu, meski dicap playboy oleh kaum wanita.

"Pekerjaan seperti apa itu?"

Sai ikut berjongkok, ia meraih telinga Naruto untuk dibisikkan sesuatu.

"AAPPAA?" teriak Naruto kaget, ia bahkan refleks mundur dan menjauhi pemuda berkulit pucat yang tengah menatapnya bosan, seolah reaksi seperti ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari.

"Kau tidak mau?"

"Kau gila! Aku sudah menikah, mana mungkin aku melakukan itu." Naruto berdiri membelakangi Sai, ia mencengkram jemarinya erat-erat hingga buku-buku kukunya memutih.

"Kau tidak harus melakukannya jika kau tidak mau, kau hanya menemani mereka saja. Lagi pula bayarannya mahal. Apa kau benar tidak mau?" Sai menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Naruto yang kini berada lebih tinggi darinya. Ia ikut berdiri, masih menatap Naruto rendah.

Tak mau membalas tatapan mata Sai, Naruto memalingkan mukanya, ia berpikir cukup keras atas tawaran Sai. Bagaimana pun ia sudah menikah, dan tidak mungkin melakukan pekerjaan itu meski tak melewati batas.

"Apa kau tidak menyadari daya tarikmu? Belakangan ini pria berkulit gelap sedang banyak dicari oleh mereka. Kau benar tidak tertarik—?"

"Maaf Sai," potong Naruto lirih. "Aku tidak akan pernah mau menemani tante-tante genit, aku tidak sama denganmu. Meski aku belum menikah sekali pun, aku tetap tidak mau melakukan pekerjaan itu. Tidak! meski aku tidak diminta untuk menemani tidur." tanpa menatap Sai kembali, ia berjalan meninggalkan gang itu.

Sai memandang punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh kemudian berdecih kesal. "Anak orang kaya sepertimu memang tidak tahu bagaimana susahnya mencari uang. Ah, aku lupa. Kau bukan lagi anak orang kaya, kau akan merasakan bagaimana susahnya mencari uang, dan saat itu terjadi kau akan datang padaku dan mengemis meminta pekerjaan itu."

"Apa kau pikir begitu?" menghentikan langkahnya, ia cukup kesal mendengar penuturan Sai.

"Tenang saja, penawaranku untukmu akan selalu berlaku."

"Simpan saja sendiri, Sai. Aku tidak akan pernah memintanya."

 **~oOo~**

Safir itu menatap lekat-lekat berkas yang ada di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya ia sangga sambil berpikir dengan keras. Ia menghela napas panjang kemudian menatap laki-laki bermasker yang saat ini ada di depannya.

"Aku terlalu sibuk sampai tidak tahu bahwa mereka tinggal bersebelahan." Menghela napas panjang atas kecerobohannya, "Seharusnya aku terus mengontrol Naruto. Aku percaya begitu saja saat dia berkata ingin mendalami bisnis property."

"Saya mengerti keresahan anda, tapi dia hanya seorang remaja."

Pandangan Minato mengeras, "Siapa yang memintamu untuk berpendapat?" potongnya dan berhasil membuat laki-laki bermasker itu mengkerut.

Edarannya kembali beralih menatap kertas-kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja, "Apa mereka benar tidak tahu bahwa aku yang membeli apartment mereka?"

Kakashi mengangguk, tak berani untuk bersuara kembali.

"Pastikan kau merahasiakannya, terutama Kushina, jangan sampai istriku mengetahui hal ini."

Lagi, Kakashi menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Aku ingin lihat, sampai kapan ia bertahan di luar sana."

 **~oOo~**

Tidak tahu ingin melakukan apa, akhirnya Hinata membongkar sisa-sisa kardus yang masih belum dibereskan. Menata perabotan-perabotan kecil untuk mengisi waktu senggangnya.

Jemarinya menemukan kardus yang menyimpan buku-buku. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman, namun terlihat begitu hambar. Dia dan Naruto berada dalam satu fakultas. Tak jarang ia mendapat tugas satu kelompok dengan Naruto.

Ia menurunkan satu persatu buku-buku tersebut. Lavendernya menemukan selembar kertas berisi desain sebuah rumah yang belum jadi. Rumah itu cukup minimalis, namun terkesan unik. Itu adalah desain yang Naruto buat ketika dengan iseng Sakura melontarkan pertanyaan tentang bagaimana gambaran 'rumah idaman'.

Hinata membukanya lebar-lebar, ia memperhatikan dengan seksama, terdapat tiga kamar dalam desain itu. Gaya bangunannya cukup unik dengan bentuk melingkar dan terdapat balkon di bagian atas rumah itu. Hinata berpikir, jika saja ditambah ayunan kayu di sana, mungkin terlihat lebih bagus. Ia tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Sayangnya rumah itu hanya sebuah desain saja ...

 **.**

Udara musim dingin mulai terasa menusuk kulit. Jaket yang Naruto kenakan tak mampu menghalau hawa dingin yang terus saja mencubiti kulitnya. Ia bergegas memasuki sebuah kedai yang cukup sepi, berharap mendapatkan sesuatu yang hangat di sana.

"Paman, ramen miso level 10 satu mangkuk." Naruto menggosok-gosokkan tangannya lalu mengambil tempat duduk.

"Ha'i. Eh?" paman pemilik kedai sedikit tersentak saat melihat Naruto.

Begitu pun degan Naruto, dia kaget saat mendapati paman pemilik kedai bereaksi seperti itu. Padahal mereka tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Naruto memiringkan kepala, "Apa ada yang aneh denganku?" tanyanya bingung sambil meraba-raba wajahnya barangkali terdapat beda aneh di sana.

Pria paruh baya itu merubah ekspresi menjadi tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Tidak ada yang aneh, hanya saja aku merasa familiar dengan wajahmu." Meletakkan ramen pesanan Naruto, paman itu menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. "Benar-benar mirip."

Naruto mengernyit memikirkan perkataan paman itu. "Mirip dengan siapa?"

Teuchi—paman pemilik kedai itu kembali pada pekerjaannya yaitu membersihkan mangkuk, namun bukan berarti mengabaikan Naruto, terbukti dia mulai membuka suara, "Dulu ada dua pemuda yang selalu makan di sini, salah satu di antaranya mirip denganmu. Namanya Minato—"

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." Naruto terbatuk-batuk saat indra pendengarannya mendengar nama seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Ia meraih air yang disodorkan kemudian menenggaknya habis, namun kemudian ia tak berkomentar dan lebih memilih mendengarkan kelanjutan cerita paman Teuchi.

"Mereka berasal dari desa yang berbeda. Merantau ke konoha untuk mencari pekerjaan. Karena nasib yang sama, membuat hubungan mereka lebih dari sahabat—"

Naruto kembali tersedak, namun tak sampai terbatuk-batuk. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya karena lebih tertarik mendengar cerita dari pada menghabiskan mie tersebut. "Sahabat?" tanya Naruto antusia.

"Ya, mereka sangat dekat layaknya saudara."

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa pria satunya?" karena Naruto tidak pernah mendengar ayahnya mempunyai seorang sahabat yang sudah dianggap sebagai saudara. Ayahnya sangat dingin mana mungkin memiliki hubungan seperti itu dengan orang lain.

Teuchi mengernyit karena reaksi ingin tahu Naruto yang kelewat berlebihan. "Apa kau anak Minato? Wajah kalian terlihat begitu mirip sampai aku kira bahwa dia kembali muda."

Naruto terdiam, ia mengira bisa mengetahui tanpa memberitahu bahwa dirinya adalah anak Minato. Ternyata darah lebih kental dari air. Tanpa berbicara, kemiripan wajah sudah menjawab semuanya. Naruto mengangguk. "Uhm."

"Tapi ... dia tidak pernah bercerita bahwa dia berasal dari desa dan pernah memakan ramen di pinggir jalan, dia juga tidak pernah bercerita memiliki sahabat."

Teuchi mengusap dagunya, "Benar juga, dia tidak akan cerita karena mereka sekarang sudah bermusuhan."

"Eh?" kedua alisnya saling menaut, merespon maksud ucapan paman itu.

"Hiashi kalau tidak salah itu namanya. Terakhir aku dengar hubungan Minato dan Hiashi sangat buruk, padahal dulu mereka begitu dekat, bahkan mereka pernah berjanji di sini akan menjodohkan anak-anak mereka jika mereka mempunyai anak nantinya."

"Eh? EEHHH?"

"Ada apa denganmu, nak? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu terkejut?"

Wajah Naruto terlihat pucat pasi. Tidak menyangka ayahnya pernah membuat janji itu, dan itu benar-benar terjadi. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa hubungan mereka begitu buruk? Bahkan mereka tega mengusir anak-anak mereka?

"Paman, yang paman ceritakan itu benar Minato Namikaze dan Hiashi Hyuuga, kan?" Naruto masih tak percaya dengan pernyataan paman itu.

"Tentu saja benar. Mana mungkin aku mengarang, apa kau takut jika ayahmu akan menjodohkanmu dengan putri Hiashi?"

"Bu-bukan begitu." Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya, sebelah tangannya menutup sebagian wajahnya menyamarkan rona merah yang sudah bertengger di wajah. "a-aku sudah menikah, dan i-istriku adalah putri dari Hiashi." Kemudian menunduk dalam-dalam tak berani menampakkan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Eh?" luarbiasa kaget mendengar kebetulan itu. Teuchi terbengong sesaat. "Apa kalian benar-benar dijodohkan? Apa mereka sudah kembali berteman?"

Wajah merah Naruto kembali dalam mode normal, ia berdehem. "Tidak, kami berdua kawin lari. Aku dan Hinata sudah diusir dari rumah. Itulah kenapa aku sangat kaget saat paman cerita mereka dulu pernah bersahabat." Naruto menghela napas panjang. "Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa mereka bisa bermusuhan?"

Teuchi menggeleng. "Aku pun tidak tahu. Nak, entah kebetulan atau tidak, mungkin ikatanmu dengan istrimu adalah takdir untuk menyatukan hubungan mereka kembali."

Naruto tersenyum hambar, ia merogoh uang untuk membayar Ramen, "Terima kasih, paman. Lain kali aku akan mampir dengan istriku." Melempar cengiran sebelum berlalu pergi.

Dalam hati ia berharap seperti yang dikatakan paman Teuchi, tapi sayangnya tidak mungkin.

"Aku rasa tidak mungkin. Mereka tidak mungkin bersahabat kembali."

 **~oOo~**

Malam ini Naruto pulang dengan kenyataan pahit bahwa dia tak mendapat pekerjaan. Tentang apa yang ditawarkan Sai, ia tak bermaksud menceritakan pada Hinata. Seharian berjalan di udara dingin memasuki satu persatu tempat yang sekiranya membutuhkan tenaga kerja, namun sayang keberuntungan tak berpihak padanya.

Naruto malu menatap wajah Hinata. Bagaimana menjelaskannya Naruto pun tak tahu.

Kegundahan hatinya terjawab saat Hinata menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Menghantarnya pada kehangatan perapian lalu memberinya secangkir coklat panas. Tanpa bertanya tentang hari ini.

Hinata hanya berkata, "Terima kasih untuk usahamu hari ini, suamiku."

Entah belajar dari mana kata-kata itu. Ucapan Hinata sukses membuat Naruto merona.

— **TBC—**

* * *

— **Terima kasih sudah membaca—**


	6. Chapter 6

**Our Bolt**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author: Vinara 28**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Family, Romance, Drama.**

 _ **Warning: OOC, Mainstream, Abal, Typo, No EYD, No Tanda baca, DWWL (Dan warning-warning lainnya)**_

 **. . . .**

* * *

Melihat betapa baiknya Hinata memperlakukannya, tidak mencela maupun tidak menuntut banyak, membuat Naruto bertekat untuk lebih giat mencari pekerjaan.

Naruto mencoba bertanya pada sahabatnya, barang kali Sasuke bisa membantu. Awalnya Sasuke menolak, dia mengatakan tidak memiliki informasi mengenai lapangan kerja. Sayangnya dia lupa bahwa Naruto selalu merengek padanya jika mengharapkan sesuatu. Akhirnya Sasuke turun tangan untuk ikut terjun mencari pekerjaan.

Naruto tertawa puas. Temannya satu ini memang bisa diandalkan.

"Naruto-kun, besok aku akan keluar dengan Sakura-san." Hinata masuk ke kamar setelah membereskan meja makan dan mematikan lampu.

"Udara di luar begitu dingin, sebaiknya kau kenakan baju berlapis dan jaket yang tebal," tanggap Naruto sembari meletakkan ponselnya di bawah bantal.

"Naruto-kun juga... bukankah kemarin Naruto-kun menggunakan pakaian seadanya? Udara dingin bisa membuatmu mual, tahu?"

"Yang hamil itukan kau. Tidak mungkin aku mual hanya karena cuaca." Naruto terkekeh.

Menyandarkan tubuh pada tumpukan bantal, safirnya menatap Hinata yang tengah asik menyisir rambut. Sebenarnya Naruto sedikit bosan, karena di rumah ini tidak ada TV atau hiburan lainnya, satu-satunya hiburannya hanya memandangi Hinata diam-diam. Omong-omong soal bosan? Bukankah Hinata berada di rumah sepanjang hari? Naruto membayangkan betapa bosannya Hinata di sini.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Ha-hamil, Naruto-kun." Menyelesaikan kegiatannya, Hinata menghampiri Naruto.

Entah sudah berapa hari mereka tidur sekamar, Naruto selalu gugup ketika Hinata naik ke atas ranjang. Jiwa kelelakiannya seolah berteriak.

"Omong-omong, Naruto-kun jangan hanya memikirkan pekerjaan saja. Naruto-kun juga harus memikirkan kuliah." Suara Hinata terdengar tegas untuk kali ini.

Naruto sampai tak bisa bersuara.

"Sudah berapa hari Naruto-kun tidak masuk kuliah?" selidik Hinata.

"E-eh? Aku masuk, _kok_. Aku tidak bohong..." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, sedangkan tangannya menggaruk pipi.

Hinata menghela napas panjang, dia tahu betul bahwa suaminya ini tengah berbohong.

"Tabungan kita masih cukup, Naruto-kun tidak perlu terburu-buru mencari pekerjaan. Aku tidak mau Naruto-kun sampai melupakan pendidikan. Perlu Naruto-kun tahu, masa depanmu sangat berpengaruh bagi kita."

"Hm, baiklah. Aku lelah, sekarang aku mau tidur," jawab Naruto, memalingkan tubuhnya. Ia tak mau berdebat dengan Hinata mengenai ini. Naruto tahu bahwa dirinya salah, karenanya Naruto tidak ingin membahas hal ini dengan Hinata.

 **. . . .**

Rasanya sudah lama Hinata tidak keluar bersama teman-teman. Awalnya ia kira hanya akan pergi bersama Sakura, ternyata Ino dan Tenten turut serta. Mereka mengatakan, "Kapan lagi bisa pergi bersama wanita yang sudah menikah. Mungkin nanti kami akan kesulitan mengajakmu keluar ketika kau sudah punya anak."

Hinata menyembunyikan senyum malunya.

"Kalian bisa datang ke rumah jika merindukanku," jawab Hinata dengan mengundang.

Ketiganya saling bertatap.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin, tapi ..." Ino menggantungkan ucapannya.

Melihat raut dari sahabatnya, Hinata cepat-cepat menepis ajakannya itu. "Ji-jika kalian sibuk, kalian tidak harus ma-mampir. Lagi pula, kalian tahu rumahku yang sekarang sedikit jauh dan ..."

"Tentu aku akan mampir." Sakura menyela. Entah kenapa aura saat ini begitu tidak enak, seperti ada kecanggungan.

Hinata sadar diri, bahwa tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang berada di perumahan biasa, bukan di kompleks elit yang terjaga kebersihannya. Sedangkan setatus mereka adalah... anak orang kaya. Tentu tempat tinggalnya sekarang tidak sebanding dengan pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

"Sakura-san tidak perlu memaksakan diri—"

"Tidak, Hinata. Aku ingin mampir. Aku ingin mengobrol dan minum teh bersamamu. Aku juga ingin melihat kamarmu dan Naruto." Sakura mengerling.

"Iya, aku juga ingin meihat. Pasangan baru ini selalu saja bikin iri." Tenten heboh sendiri ketika sudah membahas kamar.

Hinata menunduk, seburat merah tercetak tipis di pipinya. Sayangnya rasa tidak enak masih menyumpal di hati.

"Aku juga akan mampir, kalau saja kalian mau menyesuaikan dengan jadwalku."

"Kyyaaa.. terima kasih Ino." Sakura memekik lalu memeluk gadis berambut pirang yang saat ini memasang tampang berpikir.

Ya, seorang Ino yang selalu memperhatikan penampilannya, harus membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir apakah ia akan mampir atau tidak. Dan Hinata tahu itu. Ia senang melihat mereka begitu menghargai dirinya yang sekarang meski sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi.

 **. . . .**

Sepertinya Naruto harus menepis pikiran bahwa dia akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak. Apa lagi pekerjaan ini didapat dari sahabatnya—Sasuke.

Sasuke mengomel, bahwa dia sudah mencari susah-payah, dan ini adalah hasilnya. "Kau harus menghargai usahaku, Naruto." Wajah Sasuke sudah datar, dan sekarang semakin datar saja.

Kalau Sasuke bukan sahabatnya, ia ingin sekali menyetrika wajah Sasuke agar lebih datar lagi. Kenapa harus menjadi kuli bangunan, coba?

Awalnya Naruto mengira dia akan dijadikan mandor, menyesuaikan dengan pendidikan yang ia pilih sebagai arsitek. Tapi ternyata dia hanya diperkerjakan sebagai kuli. Artinya ilmu yang selama ini didapat tidak berguna samasekali.

"Kalau kau terus pilih-pilih pekerjaan, kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya. Lakukan apa yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang, meski itu pekerjaan kasar sekali pun." Sasuke berdecak bosan melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat enggan.

"Aku bukannya pilih-pilih pekerjaan, hanya saja aku tidak menyangka pekerjaan ini yang kau pilihkan untukku? Kau tahu kan kalau kau mempunyai koneksi yang luas? Jika hanya pekerjaan seperti ini, aku juga bisa mendapatkannya," omel Naruto bergumam tidak jelas.

"Jadi kau tidak mau?"

"Te-tentu saja aku mau," potong Naruto cepat. "Aku akan mencobanya. Lagi pula aku tidak punya pilihan."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Baiklah, sekarang kau aku tinggal." Menepuk pundak Naruto pelan sebelum pergi.

Meski kesal, Naruto membalas senyum Sasuke dengan senyuman lebarnya, seolah berkata, ' _pekerjaan seperti ini? Sangat mudah!'_ Naruto memang tidak biasa bekerja kasar, namun bukan berarti dia tidak bisa. Jika hanya mengangkat benda berat, tubuhnya dapat melakukan dengan mudah. Tak sia-sia dia membentuk otot-ototnya, ternyata tidak hanya digunakan untuk gaya saja, melainkan memudahkannya untuk bekerja kasar.

Sayangnya semua itu tidak cukup dalam pekerjaan seperti ini. Naruto bukan dewa yang bisa melakukan semua hal dengan mudah.

 **. . . .**

"Wah, lihat Hinata, baju ini cocok sekali untukmu." Tenten merentangkan sebuah baju musim dingin. Ditempelkannya pada badan Hinata. Warna biru muda yang kontras dengan musim dingin tersebut begitu apik jika disandingkan dengan wajah lembut Hinata. Benar-benar cocok.

Hinata menggeleng, mendorong perlahan tangan Tenten.

Ino berdecak sebal melihat reaksi Hinata. Sedari tadi mereka memilih baju dan berkeliling, namun Hinata seolah menolak semua pilihan teman-temannya, dan hasilnya hanya Hinata yang tidak membeli sepotong baju.

"Kau tidak berbelanja?" tanya Ino.

"Aku sudah senang bisa pergi keluar dengan kalian, aku rasa itu sudah cukup untukku," balas Hinata menyembunyikan raut tak enak hatinya.

"Kau tidak ingin membelikan baju musim dingin untuk Naruto?" tawar Sakura.

"Mungkin aku butuh satu jaket yang cukup tebal. Naruto-kun selalu keluar dan pulang malam, aku khawatir dia kedinginan, apalagi dia tipe orang yang tidak kuat dingin. Meski jaketnya ada banyak, aku hanya ingin dia lebih hangat lagi—"

Hinata menghentikan kata-katanya, dia merasa aneh dengan tatapan teman-temannya.

"Hinata, wajahmu terlihat bersinar ketika membicarakan tentang Naruto." Sakura mengerling, lalu menyeringai.

"Wajah berseri pengantin baru. Kau terlihat imut, Hinata. aku jadi ingin menikah." Seperti biasa Tenten terlihat heboh.

"Kau mau menikah dengan siapa? Pacar saja tidak punya?" tanya Ino. Dia ingin tertawa rasanya.

"Berisik."

 **. . . .**

Naruto memang tidak tahan dingin, selama ini dia terus menahan ketika pergi malam, lalu pulang tanpa mendapatkan kehangatan dari Hinata.

Lalu sekarang? Tubuhnya membeku, dengan setumpuk batu yang harus ia pecahkan. Dia mendapatkan masalah ketika bekerja di bagian mengaduk, padahal baru beberapa menit di sana, sudah dimarahi habis-habisan, lalu beralih dengan tugas mengangkat besi, tapi lagi-lagi apa yang dikerjakannya itu salah. Ada apa dengan bangunan ini? Rasanya seperti neraka. Apa yang dikerjakannya selalu berakhir dengan ocehan. Rasanya Naruto sudah melakukan dengan benar. Telinganya pengap, dadanya panas, belum pernah dia dibentak seperti itu selain dengan ayahnya, rasanya harga diri Naruto sudah berkeping-keping, sayangnya Naruto tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali meminta maaf. Membuang seluruh harga diri dengan membungkuk, dan berkata; "Tolong, beri aku kesempatan lagi." Kini dia ditugaskan untuk memecahkan batu.

Pekerjaan seperti ini, tentu sulit dilakukan jika mengenakan jaket tebal. Naruto hanya mengenakan kaos panjang seadanya, padahal salju sudah mulai turun. Udara dingin langsung menusuk-nusuk. Keringat yang mengucur membasahi badannya tak lantas membuat tubuhnya panas. Naruto hanya harus menahannya.

Sebenarnya yang dikatakan Hinata benar mengenai tabungan mereka. Jika mereka menggunakan hitungan milik Hinata. Berbeda jika dalam hitungan Naruto. Belum lagi Naruto selalu pulang dengan rasa bersalah ketika melihat Hinata. istrinya itu tengah hamil muda, namun dia tidak pernah meminta apapun pada Naruto. Entah Hinata tidak mengalami masa ngidam, atau Hinata menahannya. Naruto hanya ingin memberi yang terbaik untuk Hinata.

 **. . . .**

"Sepertinya yang ini cocok." Sakura memberikan penilaian tentang jaket yang dipilih Hinata.

"Hum, sangat cocok," timpal Tenten.

"Baiklah, aku akan memilih yang ini." Hinata tersenyum puas setelah setengah jam memilih jaket untuk Naruto.

"Bukankah harganya terlalu murah?" Ino melihat nominal yang tertera.

Sakura meyikut Ino, lalu mendelik, memperingati untuk menjaga ucapannya.

"Memang, tapi aku suka." Hinata menimang-nimang jaket berwarna orange itu.

Tanpa perlu berdebat kembali, Hinata berjalan menuju kasir. Tangan mungil itu meletakkan sepotong jaket pada meja kasir. Namun tanpa diduga ada orang lain yang ikut meletakkan belanjaannya di sana, dan jumlahnya jauh lebih banyak dari punya Hinata.

Hinata tersentak, seketika menengok melihat orang itu. Lavendernya membulat begitu pun lawan tatapnya. Keduanya saling terkaget.

"O-oba-san?"

"Hinata?" Kushina tak kalah kaget ketika melihat wanita yang kini menjadi menantunya tersebut.

Soal pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata, memang hanya dihadiri teman-teman dekat saja, namun bukan berarti gosipnya tak beredar. Bukan hanya Kushina, teman-teman Kushina yang kini berdiri di belakang nyonya Namikaze itu pun mengetahui tentang sekandal Naruto Namikaze dengan Hinata Hyuuga.

"Dia menantumu?"

"Tidak seperti yang dibayangkan."

"Lihat saja, wajahnya pucat, apa dia kurang makan?"

"Coba lihat apa yang dia beli? Apa itu untuk putramu? Murahan sekali." Bisik teman-teman Kushina.

Hinata meraih kembali tangannya dari meja, ia menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah mertuanya dan juga teman-teman mertuanya. Melihat barang yang dibeli Kushina, semuanya barang bermerek, ada tiga potong jaket laki-laki, dan lima potong jaket perempuan, juga tas-tas yang terlihat begitu mahal. Jika dibandingkan dengan milik Hinata, rasanya memalukan sekali. Apalagi di hadapan teman-teman Kushina.

"Maaf, aku tidak jadi beli." Hinata berojigi lalu berlari keluar dari toko, meninggalkan semua teman-temannya.

"Hinata, tunggu?!" Kushina ingin mengobrol banyak dengan Hinata, menanyakan kabar Naruto, sayangnya dia tidak bisa mengejar Hinata karena dicegah oleh sang kasir.

Mana mungkin Kushina pergi begitu saja setelah memilih baju begitu banyaknya. Dalam hati dia kesal karena ucapan teman-temannya sudah menyakiti Hinata.

Sakura melihat Hinata berlari keluar, langsung saja ikut menyusul. Tak jauh beda dengan Hinata ketika bertemu dengan Kushina, Sakura terkaget, namun cepat-cepat memasang wajah tenang, berojigi sejenak lalu menyusul pergi. Begitu pun dengan Ino dan Tenten.

Sekarang mereka tahu kenapa Hinata keluar dengan wajah menangis.

 **. . . .**

Langkahnya terhenti, dia tidak tahu berada di mana sekarang ini. Napasnya tak teratur, dia tidak kuat jika harus berlari lagi, meski dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa harus berlari. Di belakangnya tak ada orang. Teman-temannya pun tak ada, sepertinya mereka kehilangan jejaknya.

Hinata beristirahat sejenak, di emperan toko. Pikirannya masih mengingat tentang kejadian beberapa menit lalu. Apa salah dirinya? Dia hanya ingin suaminya tetap hangat. Memangnya kenapa jika tidak bermerek? Benar..

Sayangnya Hinata merasa malu jika disandingkan dengan Kushina. Dia merasa tidak pantas. Mempunyai menantu seperti Hinata, hanya akan membuat Kushina malu saja. Hinata tahu diri. Dia kembali menapaki jalanan, namun lavendernya menangkap sesuatu. Tangannya meraba permukaan kaca depan toko yang menampilkan benang rajut.

Mungkin memang sebaiknya Hinata membuatnya saja.

 **. . . .**

"Apa kau tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaanmu dengan benar? Hanya memecah batu saja kau tidak bisa melakukannya? Coba lihat ini, aku memintamu untuk menjadikannya kepingan kecil. Dan kau pikir ini kecil? Sudah berapa jam kau mengerjakan ini? Dari siang sampai sore dan kau belum menghasilkan satu pun pecahan yang aku inginkan."

Naruto mencengkram erat pegangan palu besar. Memangnya mudah memecahkan batu? Butuh dua tahap untuk menjadiannya batu kecil. Ingin sekali Naruto menyela perkataan mandor. Benar-benar ingin ...

"Hari ini pemilik proyek akan memantau bangunan ini. Semuanya tertunda gara-gara dirimu. Kau tahu itu? Apa kau ingin membayar denda atas keterlambatan pengerjaan hari ini? Semuanya kacau gara-gara dirimu."

Pemilik proyek? Naruto melirik pada beberapa orang berjas yang datang melihat-lihat. Orang-orang itu sudah berada di sini. Pikir Naruto, berdecak bosan lantaran mandornya masih saja mengomel.

'Coba lihat? Mereka ke sini, sebentar lagi pasti kau yang akan dimarahi.' Naruto tersenyum diam-diam.

Senyuman tipis Naruto sayangnya tak bertahan lama, ketika safirnya melihat orang yang berada di belakang rombongan berjas, membelah rombongan tersebut kemudian berdiri paling depan. Wajah tidak mengenakan terpampang jelas pada lelaki itu. Terlebih ketika mata mereka bertemu.

Naruto menjatuhkan palunya.

Sang mandor membungkuk, lalu berucap maaf. Mulutnya tak henti memaki Naruto lalu menyuruhnya untuk meminta maaf juga.

Tentu Naruto tidak mau. Wajahnya mengeras, tatapannya menajam, tangannya mengepal. Tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Dia kelewat kesal atau kelewat bingung. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin segera pergi, sayangnya tatapan meremehkan yang dilayangkan padanya membuatnya membatu.

"Bagaimana, Naruto? Bukankah kehidupanmu menjadi sulit, ketika keluar dari rumah?"

"Sayangnya tidak semenyedihkan ketika aku berada di sana," balas Naruto dingin.

Pria yang dari tadi memarahi Naruto, kali ini terdiam, lantaran terkejut melihat kemiripan pemilik proyek dengan Naruto. Dia turut berbisik dengan pegawai lain.

Minato. Tak kalah mengeras, dia berjalan lebih mendekat. "Dengan batu-batu ini? Aku tahu kau tidak terbiasa dengan pekerjaan ini." Minato merasa menang kali ini.

"Lihat wajahmu? Jika Ibumu yang melihatmu, mungkin dia akan menangis. Apa kau makan tepat waktu? Ah, aku lupa, kau tidak punya uang untuk membeli makanan. Bagaimana rasanya hidup di jalanan? Tidak semenyedihkan ketika berada di rumah?"

Aura yang dipancarkan Minato, sukses membuat pegawainya mundur perlahan, memberikan ruang pada Naruto dan Minato. Kedua bola mata intimidasi itu terus saja memperhatikan tubuh Naruto yang tampak berbeda dari terakhirkali mereka bertemu.

Naruto tidak tahan. Hatinya terasa ditusuk-tusuk. Lebih menyakitkan ketika dipukul oleh Hiashi. Dia ingin membalas perkataan ayahnya, sayangnya semua perkataan itu benar adanya.

"Kebahagiaan tidak hanya terbatas dengan uang—"

"Lalu untuk apa kau bekerja seperti ini?"

Semua perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Minato seperti belati yang mengulitinya perlahan.

"Untuk mencari uang. Benar, bukan?"

Memang benar. Kenapa yang dikatan Minato itu benar? Kenapa dia selalu benar. Naruto muak. Ini tidak sama. Naruto merasa apa yang dilakukannya itu tidak sama dengan yang Minato lakukan. Naruto melakukan bukan untuk menumpuk harta, melainkan memenuhi kewajibannya. Ini berbeda, bukan? Naruto tidak ingin terlihat seperti ayahnya.

' _Perlu Naruto-kun tahu, masa depanmu sangat berpengaruh bagi kita.'_

Entah kenapa, perkataan Hinata menyusup tiba-tiba. Membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa dirinya kini mirip dengan Minato. Dia jarang di rumah. Selalu sibuk mencari pekerjaan. Memang benar Hinata tidak marah, wanita itu selalu menyambut dengan senyum dan berkata; _'Terima kasih untuk usahamu hari ini.'_

Memang benar mencari uang adalah tugasnya, sayangnya dia lupa untuk meluangkan waktu dengan Hinata. belakangan ini yang ada di otaknya hanya 'uang'. Dan sekarang dia berkata, _'Kebahagiaan tidak hanya terbatas dengan uang.'_

"Tidak. Ini tidak sama. Aku bukan orang sepertimu yang serakah dengan uang. Aku hanya ingin melihat wanita yang kucintai bahagia. Jika mendapatkan kenyamanan hidup tanpa ada Hinata di sampingku, itu sama saja seperti neraka. Aku tidak mau. Aku sudah hidup seperti itu dan sekarang aku memilih jalanku. Aku tidak akan menyesalinya. Aku tidak akan memilih jalan yang sama denganmu!" Naruto berteriak meluapkan amarahnya.

Meski begitu, hatinya tetap panas. Dia ingin berteriak lebih kencang lagi, kalau itu bisa memunguti butiran harga dirinya.

"Akan aku lihat sampai mana batasmu. Kau masih terlalu muda, semua keputusanmu terpengaruh dengan ego. Dan perlu kau tahu, cinta tidak akan menyelesaikan segalanya."

Cukup! Naruto berbalik, berniat untuk pergi.

"Sudah mau pulang? Kau melupakan sesuatu."

Naruto kembali menoleh. Rahangnya mengeras, dia merasa benar-benar dilecehkan, ketika melihat Minato memamerkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Upahmu untuk hari ini." Minato memiringkan kepalanya, menilai ekspresi yang ditunjukan Naruto saat ini. "Kenapa? Kau tidak mau? Wanitamu itu butuh makan."

"Maaf, Tuan. Harga diri saya, tidak akan pernah saya tukarkan dengan uang," balas Naruto dingin, meski sedikit bergumam.

Wajahnya menunduk, entah seperti apa ekspresinya saat ini. Yang sekarang dilihat Minato hanya punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

 **. . . .**

Hinata meletakkan beberapa benang di laci. Dia menyimpannya untuk nanti. Wanita itu kini duduk di depan cermin, memperhatikan wajahnya yang tampak menyedihkan. Kantung mata sembab terlihat jelas. Hinata berpikir, bagaimana cara untuk menutupinya agar Naruto tidak tahu?

Dia hanya ingin menyambut Naruto dengan senyum. Suaminya itu sudah bekerja keras seharian. Hinata tidak mau menambah beban Naruto dengan kesedihannya.

Ketika mengingat pertemuannya dengan Kushina. Hinata merasa telah gagal mengurus Naruto. Bagaimana jika mertuanya itu bertanya tentang Naruto? Hinata merasa kehidupan Naruto saat ini tidak begitu bahagia. Jelas Hinata bingung menjawabnya. Apa Naruto makan tepat waktu? Apa Naruto selalu hangat? Apa Naruto tidur dengan cukup? Apa Naruto ...

 _Apa Naruto tertekan dengan kehidupannya saat ini?_

Pikiran aneh tiba-tiba saja menghantui Hinata. setetes air mata menggantung di pipinya. Hinata mengatup wajahnya dengan tangan, mengusap setetes pikiran buruk itu, lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi tembemnya. Ia paksakan menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Kau harus menyambut suamimu dengan senyuman seperti ini," ucap Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Belum selesai dia membuat senyum palsu, Hinata menangkap suara pintu terbuka. Sepertinya suaminya itu sudah pulang.

Hinata bergegas menyambut di ruang tamu, tentu senyum mengembang harus ia tampilkan.

"Okaeri Naruto-kun..."

Senyum itu luntur, tak peduli sekeras apa Hinata mencoba tersenyum. Suaminya ini kembali dengan wajah sedih, ditambah tubuh kekarnya hanya berbalut kaos biasa tanpa jaket. Tubuhnya basah, entah itu keringat atau salju yang mencair. Keadaan Naruto kali ini benar-benar kacau.

Naruto tak bersuara. Tangannya raflek memeluk Hinata kencang.

Mendapat beban tubuh dari Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Hinata tidak kuat berdiri, kakinya terkulai. Keduanya terduduk di genkai, bersama dengan sepatu-sepatu yang berjejer.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tak menjawab, ia tenggelemkan wajahnya di leher Hinata. lalu menangis, terisak. Begitu memilukan, membuat Hinata turut meneteskan airmatanya.

Ada apa dengan Naruto? Hari seperti apa yang sudah dijalani Naruto? Sampai-sampai terisak begitu kerasnya, seperti tangisan anak kecil.

 _Kehidupannya saat ini, kehidupan yang mereka pilih saat ini. Benarkah jalan yang benar? Benarkah jalan ini akan membawa kebahagiaan? Barangkali jalan ini tak lebih sebuah penderitaan._

 _Tangisan-tangisan anak yang mendurhakai orangtua._

 _Jalan ini tak lebih hanya hamparan taman mawar yang indah namun berduri._

* * *

— **TBC—**

* * *

 _Semoga masih ada yang inget sama alurnya. Hahaha. Maklum, Vinara kena WB (Alasan mainstream)_

 _Vinara mau ngucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih buat kalian yang setia, nungguin, dan nagihin. Vinara kadang kehilangan gairah untuk menulis. XD alhasil FF ini terabaikan._

 _Oh ya, Vinara mau promo. Ada yang punya akun Wattpad? Kalian bisa nemuin Vinara di sana, jangan lupa Follow ya.._ _(a)Vinara28_ _ada FF yang gak Vinara post di FFN._

 _Semoga cerita ini bisa menghibur... dan selamat menunggu lagi(?) Xp_


	7. Chapter 7

Dia kira, pergi ke kota adalah suatu keputusan yang tepat. Mendapatkan uang dengan mudah dan mampu menaikkan derajatnya.

Hidup sendiri di desa, kadang menjadi bullyan teman-teman sebaya ketika kanak-kanak. Minato membulatkan tekad untuk merubah hidupnya.

Dan di sinilah dia. Hidup dalam sudut kota yang kumuh. Tak ada satu pekerjaan yang mampu ia kerjakan dengan baik. ah, tidak.. lebih tepatnya pekerjaan yang menghasilkan uang banyak tak mampu ia dapatkan, yang dilakukannya hanya mengerjakan pekerjaan serabutan asal bisa mendapatkan uang untuk dirinya makan.

Minato berlari kecil menghindari hujaman hujan menuju sebuah kedai. Tubuhnya mengigil. Dia ingin memakan ramen namun niatnya itu tak ditunjang dengan uang yang cukup. Di sakunya hanya ada beberapa logam saja. Jika tidak hujan Minato enggan untuk masuk ke sini lalu menatap orang-orang berperut buncit bercakap-cakap dengan kepulan asap hangat di atas meja.

"Sial, tahu begini aku tidak akan meninggalkan rumah itu." Minato bersungut. Mendapat panggilan untuk membenarkan pipa di salah satu rumah yang rupanya hanya mengalami kerusakan kecil, itu akhir kenapa di sakunya hanya ada beberapa uang saja. Tenggorokannya sudah berapa kali meneguk ludah.

Di sampingnya ada pemuda sedari tadi memandangi air jatuh, kendati rambut orang yang ada di sampingnya ini terurai panjang, tak lantas menghilangkan aura maskulin yang terpancar jelas. Lihat saja tenggorokannya. Tunggu, Minato menatap tenggorokan pemuda itu, sepertinya keadaan pemuda tersebut tak jauh beda dengan dirinya.

"Apa kau tidak memesan ramen?" Minato mencoba menawarkan.

Hiashi—pemuda itu menoleh kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali. "Aku hanya berteduh, apa harus memesan?" balasnya sedikit dingin.

"Kalau begitu sama denganku—"

Kryuukk..

Belum selesai Minato berbicara, indra pendengarnya menangkap suara tabuh dari perut. Wajahnya memerah, dengan cepat tangannya memeluk perutnya sendiri berusaha agar tak berbunyi lagi.

Tapi..

Hal yang sama pun dilakukan Hiashi. Dia memegangi perutnya. Suara tadi terdengar sangat nyaring sampai-sampai tidak diketahui asalnya dari mana—siapa. Keduanya merasa lapar, dan mereka merasa asal suara tersebut dari perutnya.

Keadaan kikuk menyelimuti, tak kuasa untuk melirik, Hiashi dan Minato saling membuang muka. Sayangnya suara aneh itu berbunyi kembali.

"Ah.. sebaiknya kau memesan, aku yakin itu suara perutmu," tuding Minato.

"Enak saja, itu suara perutmu.." wajah Hiashi memerah. Dia benar-benar merasa terhina.

"Ti-tidak, aku yakin itu suara perutmu." Minato mencoba menyangkal, dia menatap Hiashi lurus-lurus.

"Enak saja menuduh, aku yakin itu suara perutmu—"

Kryuukk..

Oke, keduanya memang lapar.

"A-a, baiklah, aku mengaku, aku lapar tapi uangku tidak cukup." Hiashi menutup wajahnya. Memalukan sekali mengatakan hal itu di depan orang yang baru ditemunya.

"Hahaha.. kebetulan sekali aku juga sama." Minato tergelak. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, keduanya hanya memegang uang yang sedikit.

Kebetulan yang tidak lucu ini berhasil membuat mereka menertawai diri sendiri. Setelahnya Minato dan Hiashi menyatukan uang mereka untuk membeli semangkuk ramen kemudian dimakan berdua.

Keadaan memalukan yang bisa membuat orang tak tahu malu. Seperti, awalnya malu-malu kemudian tak tahu malu. Mungkin kata orang, itu yang dinamakan sahabat.

* * *

 **Our Bolt**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author: Via Ni (Ganti penname)**

* * *

Naruto menatap pantulannya di cermin, wajahnya tak semengerikan semalam. Tentu masih membekas cacian yang dilontarkan Minato padanya, Naruto menangis di pelukan Hinata. Istrinya itu tak bertanya 'Kenapa?' tapi berucap, 'Tolong, jangan menangis.'

Kata-kata dari Hinata sukses membuatnya tersadar untuk menghentikan tangis yang tak berguna itu. Lalu kemudian semua hening. Naruto tak berkata apapun karena tak mau Hinata mengetahui apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Naruto hanya tahu diri, jika bebannya dibagi dengan Hinata hanya akan mengganggu kehamilannya.

"Hari ini Naruto-kun pergi kuliah, kan?" Hinata membereskan menyusun mangkuk-mangkuk lauk di atas meja sedemikian rupa.

"Uhm, mungkin aku akan memikirkan pekerjaan dengan perlahan," jawab Naruto, menghampiri Hinata kemudian mengusap pucuk rambut sang istri, "maaf ya sudah membuatmu khawatir soal semalam." Naruto tersenyum lebar, memaparkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Hinata meraih tangan yang tersemat di kepalanya untuk kemudian diusap perlahan, "Naruto-kun bisa menceritakannya jika Naruto-kun mau." Hanya ungkapan sederha yang seharusnya dia ucapkan semalam. Hinata menuntun suaminya untuk sarapan.

 **~oOo~**

Seperti mimpi rasanya kembali ke kampus setelah apa yang dia lalui belakangan hari ini. Namun berbeda dengan hari-hari biasanya. Banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya aneh, kasihan, dan entahlah, Naruto tidak tahu arti tatapan-tatapan mengerikan itu. yang jelas semua membuat Naruto terlihat seperti murid baru.

"Hoy, Sasuke?"

Masa bodoh. Naruto tak mau memikirkan lebih jauh lagi. Yang ingi ia lakukan saat ini adalah...

"Apa kau bersekongkol dengan ayahku?" cecarnya setelah berhasil menghadang Sasuke.

Lelaki berwajah datar itu berjalan lurus menuju kelas, tanpa mengetahui keberadaan Naruto sebelumnya. Namun saat ini, dirinya bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jangan sok tidak tahu. Kau menjebakku, kan? Aku kira kita sahabat—"

"Tu-tunggu.. aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Menjebakmu?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, dia masih tak mengerti meski sebisa mungkin ia menatap lurus-lurus iris sahabatnya untuk menemukan jawaban.

"Tempat itu... bangunan tempatku bekerja, yang kau tunjukan kemarin adalah proyek milik ayahku. Apa kau bekerja sama dengan dia? Kenapa kau setega itu—"

"Tidak." sela Sasuke. "Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu."

"Kenyataannya dia datang ke sana dan merendahkanku di depan umum." Amarah Naruto kembali mencuat ketika mengatakan hal itu. hanya mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya naik pitam.

"Tidak." Sasuke masih menyangkal dengan pandangan kosong. Setelahnya dia berbalik, memandang keramik putih tempatnya berpijak sambil berpikir untuk beberapa saat. "Seharusnya itu bukan proyeknya.. aku sudah memastikannya sebelumnya."

 **~oOo~**

Kushina duduk diam memangku tangan di kamarnya. Semalaman menunggu Minato, sayangnya lelakinya itu tak kunjung pulang. Tak ada telepon, dan Kushina tidak berniat untuk menelepon. Sudah lama dia mendiami Minato.

Sayangnya ... tak berjalan lancar.

Rumah tangga dan bisnis seperti sudah tercampur aduk. Kushina harus pandai-pandai berakting ketika ada pertemuan dengan rekan bisnis Minato, atau acara lain yang masih mencangkup tentang bisnis.

Seperti kemarin misalnya. Kushina menemani istri-istri dari rekan bisnis Minato, kendati terkadang menyebalkan karena sesekali mereka mengungkit tentang putranya, Kushina harus tetap berwajah tenang.

Namun, semua menjadi tak terkendali ketika bertemu dengan Hinata kemarin. Ada banyak hal yang Kushina pikirkan, sampai-sampai mengabaikan semua teman-temannya.

Indra pendengaran Kushina menangkap suara langkah kaki kemudian pintu kamarnya terbuka. Tanpa perlu menoleh, Kushina dapat melihat seluet orang itu dari pantulan cermin di kamar.

"Baru pulang?" datar Kushina.

Minato mengabaikannya, dia memilih melempar jas lalu mengendurkan dasinya untuk kemudian berbaring di ranjang. Jemarinya memijit pelipis kasar, tampak guratan letih dari wajahnya.

Ini bukan kali pertama Minato pulang terlambat bahkan tak pulang tanpa kabar. Kushina sudah terbiasa akan hal itu. suaminya memang gila kerja sampai dirinya diduakan dengan pekerjaan. Jika Kushina memerotes, Minato berkilah, ini demi keluarga kita. Astaga, bukan hanya Naruto yang kesal dengan sikap Minato, tapi juga Kushina. Sayangnya Kushina sudah telanjur jatuh hati pada lelaki yang kini jarang memerhatikannya ini.

"Aku mendengar kau menemui Uchiha Fugaku, sudah lama kalian tidak saling bekerja sama. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang kau kerjakan?"

Minato mengerling, masih dengan posisinya berbaring. "Mau sampai kapan kau berbicara dingin seperti itu pada suamimu?" bukannya menjawab, Minato malah mengalihkan topik.

Rasanya kesal ketika mendengar penuturan Minato. Pertanyaan itu sudah Kushina dengar puluhan kali. Dirinya muak sampai tanpa terasa sudut bibirnya terulas senyum tak suka. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Tidak sedikit pun aku berniat mengalihkan pembicaraan, sayang." Pada akhirnya Minato mengeluh, dia bangkit dari posisi tidur, menatapi wajah samping Kushina yang berkedut tak suka. Oke, dia memang mengalihkan topik, tapi sejujurnya dia hanya ingin obrolan mereka menghangat. "Aku ingin kau menyambutku, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, bukannya malah bertanya dengan nada curiga begitu."

Kushina bergeming. Dia masih kesal atas tindakan suaminya yang semena, membuang anak sematawayang mereka. Lalu berharap tidak ada yang terjadi? Kushina mana mungkin mengabaikan sedikit pun tentang putranya. Dia tidak berniat menjawab sepatah pun, alih-alih membuang muka.

"Kushina..."

"Jika kau tidak bertindak kejam seperti itu, aku tidak akan bersikap seperti ini!" Kushina memekik, matanya mendelik, memerah dengan rembesan air mata yang menggantung di kelopak.

"Naruto lagi? Tidak bisakah kau melupakan anak sialan itu?!" intonasi Minato tak kalah tinggi. Wajahnya mengeras juga dadanya.

"Dia anakmu!"

Keduanya beradu pandang cukup lama, sama-sama menolak untuk melembutkan sedikit saja tatapan tajam mereka. Keduanya memang keras kepala. Jadi wajar saja jika Naruto pun cukup keras kepala ketika berdebat dengan Minato.

Hingga akhirnya Minato yang mengalah dengan menyunggingkan seringai. Dia beralih menatap lantai, menunduk untuk kemudian terpingkal. Kushina bertanya-tanya atas perubahan sikap Minato.

"Kau bertanya kenapa aku menemui Fugaku?" Minato bertanya masih diselingi tawa mengejek, selanjutnya dia mengerling. "Akhirnya pada tahun ini dia bekerja sama dengan Senju dalam audisi pencarian arsitek muda berbakat. Tentu aku tidak akan menyiakan kesempatan ini, mengingat aku dan Fugaku adalah teman meski sudah lama kita tak bekerja sama. Dan untuk tahun ini aku tidak akan kalah dengan Hyuuga." Nada suara Minato menggebu.

Kushina berdecih.. dia muak dengan permainan kata yang tengah suaminya mainkan. Ekor matanya mendelik. Bagaimana bisa Minato memutar arah dan mengendalikan topik pembicaraan sesukanya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau bicarakan. Hal ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan Naruto—"

"Saat berada di sana ..." Minato mengeras, memotong ucapan Kushina, kemudian melangkah mendekati Kushina.

Wanita Namikaze itu cukup terkejut lantas dia mendongak mengimbangi tatapan mata Minato.

"Ketika aku sedang berbincang dengan Fugaku. Aku melihat putramu, dia terlihat bahagia dengan kehidupannya. Tidak bisakah kau melupakannya? Itu keinginannya."

Sontak Kushina terperanjat turut berdiri. Alisnya bertaut dengan tatapan nanar, "Kau bertemu dengannya? Apa saja yang sudah kau katakan pada Naruto?"

Untuk detik selanjutnya ujung bibir Minato tersenyum puas, dia merasa menang. "Fugaku memintaku untuk menilai bangunan setengah jadi yang menjadi salah satu proyeknya, dia begitu bersemangat bekerja di antara batu dan kayu."

Kushina tak mampu menilai penyataan yang diucapkan suaminya. Apakah sebuah kebanggaan atau sebuah cacian. Tapi tunggu dulu, Kushina memilah kata yang barusan didengarnya. Batu dan kayu?

"Jangan katakan dia bekerja sebagai kuli?" tanya Kushina bernada putus asa.

"Ya! Putramu akhirnya tahu seperti apa rasanya bekerja berat. Ch, jika saja dia mendengarkanku, dia tidak akan menderita seperti itu." gelak tawa mengiringi langkah kaki Minato yang berjalan keluar kamar untuk mencari udara segar. Cukup menguras mood ketika membahas tentang anak yang sudah menentangnya mati-matian hanya karena seorang wanita Hyuuga.

Selepas kepergian Minato, Kushina kembali terduduk, namun kali ini dia tiak lagi mengenyak pada busa berlapis bludru merah di kursi bundar tempatnya duduk beberapa saat lalu. Kushina, istri dari Minato itu terduduk di lantai, tampak shok atas akuan sang suami.

Naruto—putra tunggalnya, yang selalu berlimpah kasih dan sayang darinya. Yang selalu dia bahagiakan dengan memberi apapun keinginan sang putra, pastinya Naruto tak pernah kekurangan uang sedikit pun kendati anak sematawayangnya itu memilih tinggal terpisah di apartemen. Kushina dapat menjamin kesejahteraan Naruto walau sang ayah tak punya waktu barang sedetik untuk menelepon sekadar menanyakan kabar.

Tapi sekarang... Kushina tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa beratnya kehidupan anaknya. Wanita itu menitikan airmata. Dia mengiba lantaran menutup mata atas penderitaan sang putra.

Sebenarnya Kushina sudah meminta seseorang untuk mengamati Naruto lalu mengabarkannya padanya. Hanya saja wanita baya yang keras di luar namun memiliki hati layaknya setitik embun itu tak berani mengambil risiko mendengar kehidupan gelap anaknya. Sebisa mungkin Kushina menolak mendengar kabar tidak mengenakan mengenai Naruto.

Tidak ada ibu yang menginginkan anaknya menderita. Sasuke tahu itu. Dia cukup tahu seperti apa ikatan Naruto dan Kushina, rasa sayang mereka dan kepedulian satu sama lain. Sasuke—seseorang yang bertanggung jawab untuk melapor pada Kushina memilih bungkam dan berkata. "Naruto bahagia dengan jalan yang dia pilih."

 **~oOo~**

Langkah kaki lebar tergesa menuju satu ruangan. Di sana terlihat Hyuuga Hiashi terpekur pada layar laptop di meja kerjanya. Beberapa dokument menumpuk tak dihiraukan, atensinya hanya menatap sebuah informasi yang baru didapatnya melalui email.

"Ji-san, aku sudah berada di sini. Apa yang kau butuhkan dariku?" Neji bersuara menyabangkan fokus dari sang paman. Lelaki bermanik pucat itu bertanya dalam hati tentang gerangan yang dipikirkan pamannya.

"Aku punya tugas untukmu. Apa kau mengenal Uchiha Sasuke?" Hyuuga Hiashi menautkan jemarinya untuk menyangga dagu. Menatap lurus-lurus atas reaksi Neji.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Uchiha? Aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi akan aku usahakan untuk mencaritahunya." Meski Neji tidak mengerti tujuan Hiashi bertanya mengenai anak laki-laki yang tak dikenalinya, tapi Neji dapat mengerti mengenai situasi ini saat mendengar nama Uchiha. Pasti tentang event tahunan yang selalu menarik anemo dari dunia arsitek.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mencaritahunya." Hiashi melempar selembar foto yang menampilkan gambar Sasuke. "Aku berniat menjodohkannya dengan Hinata sebelum si keparat itu mengambil putri kesayanganku. Akibatnya semua rencanaku berantakan. Pastinya Minato sedang tertawa saat ini lantaran putranya berteman baik dengan Uchiha Sasuke, mereka juga pernah bekerja sama merampungkan proyek toserba. Cukup sulit untuk mendekati Uchiha Fugaku di saat seperti ini." Hiashi menggantungkan kalimatnya, dia beralih menatap Neji menerawang keponakan yang seharusnya seumuran dengan Sasuke.

Ya, seharusnya Neji seumuran dengan Sasuke dan Naruto, tentu mereka juga akan berada di tahun yang sama di kampus. Sayangnya Neji lebih beruntung memiliki kepintaran di atas rata-rata, hingga lulus lebih awal ketimbang yang lainnya. Beruntung, huh? Ujung bibir Hiashi tertarik ke atas.

"Dekati dia. Aku ingin kau mengikuti audisinya—"

"Tunggu dulu. Aku? Tidak bisa, kau tahu persyaratannya, bukan? Pendaftarannya harus disertai surat pengantar dari universitas. Sedangkan aku sudah bukan mahasiswa lagi. Ji-san jangan main-main soal ini." Neji benar-benar terkejut atas keputusan yang diambil pamannya. "Kita bisa bekerja sama dengan salah satu investor untuk ikut andil dalam prekrutan pemenang, bukan? Perusahaan kita tidak harus mengikuti audisi ini. Astaga, Ji-san, jika semua orang tahu akan hal ini prusahaan kita akan hancur."

Seulas senyum mengejek bertengger di wajah Hiashi. "Aku cukup berani mengambil risiko ini. Kau tahu aku memiliki investasi di universitas Konoha. Aku akan membuatmu bisa mengikuti audisi ini, dan kau harus memenangkannya," datar Hiashi penuh keyakinan. Iris pucatnya menatap foto Sasuke, "Tugas pertamamu, mendekati Sasuke untuk mengetahui siapa saja yang menjadi juri di sana. Aku yakin sekali Fugaku akan menjadi salah satu juri dalam ajang itu. kau cukup mencaritahu tiga dari lima diantaranya."

"Tapi—"

"Jangan buat aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti aku lakukan pada Hinata. Gadis itu harusnya berada di posisimu saat ini, kau harus menggantikan peran Hinata untuk menebus permintaan maaf lantaran sudah membantu Naruto kala itu. kau kira aku tidak tahu? Hah.. Lakukan yang aku minta sebelum aku bersikap kejam juga terhadapmu."

 **~oOo~**

Otak Naruto benar-benar bekerja keras. Baru kembali ke kampus, tapi sudah dijejali tugas yang begitu banyak. Sumpah serapah dia tujukan pada tumpukan buku yang kini berada di dekapannya. Astaga, kalau seperti ini Naruto tidak akan memiliki waktu untuk mencari kerja paruh waktu.

"Naruto?"

Kepala pirang itu menoleh menatap lelaki berambut emo yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan napas tersenggal. Naruto tampak acuh.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara denganmu," balas Naruto berjalan cepat sambil mendekap tumpukan buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan agar tak terjatuh.

Sasuke berhasil mengimbangi langkah Naruto. Lelaki berwajah datar itu menarik pundak Naruto kasar agar mau mendengarnya barang sejenak saja. Buku-buku yang didekap Naruto berhamburan, hal itu sukses membuat Naruto berhenti berjalan menjauh.

"Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk mendengar ucapan maafmu. Kau tahu seperti apa hidupku sekarang." Naruto memunguti buku-bukunya.

"Aku tidak berniat meminta maaf," tandas Sasuke. Dia memerhatikan seksama sahabat yang kini berjongkok di hadapannya guna memunguti buku yang berhamburan akibat ulahnya. Tak sedikit pun ada niat di hati Sasuke untuk membantu. "Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal yang kau tudingkan padaku. Jadi aku tidak akan pernah meminta maaf."

"Lantas untuk apa kau berada di sini? Ingin menertawakanku?" sebelah alis Naruto berkedut tak suka. "Ya, ya. Aku tahu hidupku seperti ini. Sangat menyedihkan, bukan? Aku bukan lagi sahabat yang bisa kau banggakan. Seorang Uchiha elit sepertimu tidak seharusnya bersamaku. Pergi sana, urusi urusanmu. Jangan menggangguku."

Sasuke membiarkan saja sahabatnya berceloteh tentang persepsinya mengenai pandangan hidup. Anggapan yang dibicarakan Naruto benar-benar berbeda dengan anggapan Sasuke. "Bicaramu seperti remaja saja," cibir Sasuke.

"Aku memang masih remaja, usiaku saja belum genap kepala dua. Wekk.." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya kepalang kesal dengan Sasuke. Naruto berdiri setelah memungut semua bukunya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau masih bocah." Sasuke menimpali dengan cibiran atas ucapan yang Naruto lontarkan. Sudahlah, jika seperti ini tidak akan ada habisnya, pasti Naruto akan menimpali kembali lalu berakhir dengan makian dari keduanya. Sasuke memilih mengakhiri dengan menunjukan sebuah kertas ke hadapan Naruto.

"Apa itu?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, membaca sebaris kata yang terlihat lebih besar dari paragraf setelahnya. Naruto berlonjak kaget, irisnya beralih beradu pada Sasuke. "Untuk apa kau menunjukannya padaku?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau tahu, bukan? Ini kesempatanmu untuk menunjukan pada ayahmu bahwa kau cukup kompeten."

Naruto tergelak. "Kau memintaku untuk turut dalam permainan kotor ini? Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak memiliki dukungan untuk berada di sana. Dan aku yakin semua orang sudah tahu mengenai skandalku dengan Hinata." Naruto mengibaskan tangannya. "Lupakan saja. Aku tidak akan mengikuti audisi itu. Jika pun aku mengikutinya, sudah pasti aku didepak dalam babak pertama." Naruto cukup yakin akan hal itu. "Lagi pula, aku mengatakan pada Tou-san akan mendalami bidang property—"

"Lalu apa bedanya? Ahli dalam bidang property, tapi tak bisa mengerjakan design bangunan, apa kau menyebut dirimu sebagai arsitek?" Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto, lelaki itu tampak berpikir.

"Bukankah tahun lalu kau mengatakannya akan mengikutinya di tahun ini? Di mana hilangnya tingkat kepercayaan dirimu?" sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat. Tersenyum mengejek.

"Sudah hilang ditelan rasa cintaku pada Hinata." Naruto menyambar kertas yang ada di tangan Sasuke. Naruto sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Sasuke, namun dia tak bisa membalasnya. "jika aku tidak mengambil ini kau akan tetap bersikukuh memaksaku untuk ikut, bukan? Sekarang jangan halangi jalanku." Naruto berjalan cepat tak lupa menabrakkan pundaknya dengan pundak Sasuke kasar, langkahnya dibarengi dengan grutuan tak jelas dari mulutnya.

"Astaga, aku rasa akal sehatnya benar-benar menghilang. Dia bertingkah seperti gadis yang sedang pms saja."

 **~oOo~**

Naruto pulang ke rumah sedikit terlambat. Dia memilih berkeliaran di luar sebelum kembali, barang kali bisa menemukan satu pekerjaan mudah seperti menunggu sebuah toko. Lelaki itu menggantungkan tas selempangnya di gantungan jaket, kemudian disusul dengan membuka jaket untuk di gantungkan ke tempat yang sama. Langkah teraturnya mencari-cari keberadaan wanita yang selalu menyambutnya di depan pintu.

Kemana perginya Hinata? kenapa terlihat lengang?

"Hinata?" rumah mungilnya tentu tak terlalu rumit untuk menemukan sang istri yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memainkan sesuatu.

Ketika mendengar suara Naruto menyapa telinganya, sontak membuat Hinata terkejut lalu cepat-cepat dia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tidak boleh Naruto ketahui. Sebuah benang—yang baru ia rajut beberapa centi saja. Hinata meletakkannya di sebuah kotak bekas sepatu, kemudian ia taruh di bawah ranjang.

"Na-naruto-kun? Kapan kau pulang?"

"Sudah dari tadi, aku mencarimu di mana-mana aku kira kau keluar malam-malam begini. Memangnya kau sedang mengerjakan apa sampai tidak mendengar kedatanganku?" Naruto mendekat, duduk di samping Hinata.

Tatapan Naruto tepat di mata Hinata, membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Astaga, ini namanya serangan mendadak. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, menolak kontak langsung dari Naruto. "E-eto, aku sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Naruto cukup tertohok ketika Hinata menghindari tatapannya. Apa begitu buruk bertatapan dengannya? Padahal Naruto mati-matian menahan debarannya untuk hal ini.

"Na-naruto-kun sudah makan? Ji-jika belum aku akan menghangatkan lauknya—"

"Bagaiman denganmu? Kau tidak sedang menungguku, kan?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia tahu betul kebiasaan Hinata baru-baru ini. Menunggu Naruto pulang untuk makan malam bersama.

Apa yang dilakukan Hinata memang membuatnya senang. Naruto merasa dihargai sebagai seorang suami. Tapi, dia juga menghawatirkan istrinya jika kejadian kemarin terulang lagi. Mereka berdua kehilangan napsu makan lalu memilih tidur dari pada mengisi asupan tubuh mereka. Astaga, Naruto benar-benar merasa bersalah akan hal itu.

"A-aku? Te-tentu saja sudah—"

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata. Menuntun sang istri untuk duduk kembali di atas ranjang. Naruto menyelipkan anak rambut di telinga wanita yang sangat dicintainya. Wanita ini... terlihat begitu kesepian. Sama sepertinya. Rasa sepi ini harusnya dibagi, bukan?

"Tunggu di sini.. jangan coba-coba untuk berdiri atau memberontak atas apa yang akan aku lakukan."

Hinata membulatkan matanya. Bayangan aneh mulai menyusup di otakknya, membuat debaran di jantungnya semakin menjadi. Wanita itu menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Apa ini saatnya mereka menjalani pernikahan wajar?

Tapi tunggu dulu, Hinata merasakan tubuh Naruto menjauh. Kemudian lehernya merasakan sebuah benda lembut melilitnya. Perlahan Hinata membuka mata. Naruto tengah melilitkan sebuah syal di lehernya. Setelahnya lelaki berkulit tan itu mencoba mengenakan jaket pada tubuh Hinata.

Wanita yang kini menyandang gelar sebagai istrinya tersebut hanya diam di tempat. Iris keperakan milik Hinata mengikuti setiap gerakan dari Naruto. Bingung apa yang akan mereka lakukan malam-malam begini.

"Mau ke mana?"

Senyum Naruto mengembang. "Aku ingin makan ramen." Kini lelaki pirang itu mencari-cari jaket pasangan yang dikenakan Hinata, tentu untuk dirinya. Agar mereka berdua terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih. "Kau tahu masa ngidam? Aku membacanya tadi di perpus. Ternyata bukan hanya wanita yang mengalami masa ngidam, lelaki juga bisa merasakan hal itu." Naruto terkekeh lantaran malu untuk mengatakannya. "Sebenenarnya aku menunggumu untuk berkata, 'Naruto-kun, aku ingin ini, aku ingin itu, aku ingin makan ini dan bla bla bla.' Tapi sampai saat ini kau tidak berkata hal itu. Dan aku rasa, saat ini aku ingin sekali memakan ramen di kedai, berdua saja denganmu."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu tertawa kecil. "Aku yakin Naruto-kun hanya ingin makan ramen saja."

"Tidak.." sanggah Naruto mengelak. "Aku ngidam."

"Aku tidak yakin akan hal itu. Seorang maniak ramen, sudah jarang memakan ramen, lalu sekarang berkilah hanya untuk memakan ramen. Aku tidak memercayai alasanmu."

Naruto sudah mengenakan jaketnya, kini dia berhadapan dengan sang istri yang masih menolak untuk diajak pergi. Mungkin istrinya ini sudah dihasut oleh ibunya.

"Aku sungguh-sunggu Hinata. Aku sedang ngidam, sebaiknya kau memercayai hal itu."

"Aku tidak percaya, memangnya siapa yang sedang hamil di sini?"

"Memangnya siapa ayahnya? Darahku mengalir di sana, tentu saja aku bisa membedakan mana keinginanku dan mana keinginan anak kita." Naruto menggedikkan bahu polos. Dia belum menyadari efek dari ucapannya.

Sementara Hinata sudah semerah tomat.

 **~oOo~**

"Ini tempatnya, Hinata. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya." Naruto menuntun Hinata duduk, lalu lelaki itu menyapa paman Teuchi.

Pria baya itu membalas lalu irisnya menatap Hinata beberapa saat, kemudian beralih menatap Naruto tanya.

"Dia istriku, Hyuuga Hinata."

Paman Teuchi mengangguk-ngangguk sambil mengingat memori tempo hari ketika bertemu dengan Naruto dan tanpa sengaja bercerita tentang ayah-ayah mereka—Minato dan Hiashi.

Ternyata dia tidak berbohong mengenai kawin lari kala itu. "Mau pesan apa?" senyum ramah bertengger di bibir Teuchi. Tangannya bergerak refleks memberikan minuman pada pasangan yang sudah datang di menit-menit akhir sebelum kedainya tutup.

"Seperti biasa, Paman.. tapi untuk Hinata, berikan dia ramen yang sama sekali tidak pedas, oke." Naruto memasang ekspresi tak sabar. Pertama kali datang ke sini, Naruto sudah merasa nyaman berada di sini, dia tidak tahu hal apa yang membuatnya betah berlama-lama menatap sekeliling hingga mengabaikan Hinata sesaat. Um, mungkin ada kaitannya dengan masa lalu ayahnya.

Sebelum akhirnya tersadar dan tersentak, ketika mata mereka bertatapan. "Ah, Hinata.. apa kau menyukai tempat ini?"

Hinata tak langsung menjawab, wanita itu kembali mengedarkan irisnya. "Sepertinya begitu.. aku tidak tahu kenapa, berada di sini mengingatkanku dengan kehangatan keluarga kala aku masih kecil. Rasanya tidak asing."

Paman Teuchi menghidangkan dua mangkuk ramen di atas meja. Lelaki baya itu turut mengedarkan visualnya. "Tidak ada yang spesial, kedai ini sudah seperti ini sejak..." Teuchi menggentungkan kalimatnya. Dia beralih menatap Naruto dan Hinata.

Dua anak ini adalah anak dari pelanggangannya dulu. Meski kini dia sudah tua, ingatannya tak sepenuhnya berpaling dari otaknya. Dia ingat.

"Aku ingat, orangtuamu pernah membawamu makan di sini." Tatapan Teuchi tertuju pada Hinata.

Lavendernya membulat, "Orangtuaku? Benarkah? Aku rasa itu tidak mungkin." Hinata mencoba menganggap omongan itu sebagai angin lalu. Dia tidak mengingat pernah di ajak ke sini sebelumnya. Hinata hanya menganggap, perasaan ini sebagai deja vu.

"Hyuuga Hiashi, itu nama ayahmu, kan?" Teuchi menyela, dan itu sukses membuat Hinata memfokuskan diri pada Teuchi. "Aku mengenal orangtua kalian ketika masih muda.. sebelum hubungan mereka memburuk."

"Tou-san? Pernah berada di sini?" Hinata melirik Naruto. Lelaki berkulit tan itu mengangguk, membenarkan apa yang diucapkan paman Teuchi.

"Ya, mereka bertemu, ketika sama-sama sedang kelaparan."

"Heh?"

"Apa kalian tidak ingin mendengar kisahnya?"

* * *

— **TBC—**

* * *

Aku nulis ini pas lagi kena flu, kepala pening dan begitulah jadinya.. kemudian aku post ketika lagi bad mood. Humm.. jadi no coment ajalah.. lihat saja nanti perkembangan ceritanya.

Chapter depan flash back cerita Minato dan Hiashi. Lalu chapter ini aku bikin gak nangis-nangis lagi.. puas kalian *giliran aku yang nangis* soalnya ceritanya nambah gak jelas kalo gak nangis-nangis ehehe..

Oh ya, banyak review yang gak suka dengan kata-kata ' _Tangisan-tangisan anak yang mendurhakai orangtua.'_ Tapi menurutku pribadi.. kata-kata itu sangat cocok. Pandangan orang tentu beda untuk persoalan masalah keluarga, entah itu orangtua yang salah atau anak yang salah. Menuruku kata itu tetap mewakili tangisan Naruto dan Hinata di chapter kemarin.

Ceritanya tambah gak jelas.. semoga masih ada yang suka..

— **Terima Kasih Sudah Membaca—**


	8. Chapter 8

**Our Bolt**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author: Via Ni**

* * *

Minato lelarian di antara pejalan kaki. Langkahnya melaju pada gang sempit kumuh, beberapa kali visualnya menangkap orang-orang yang kebetulan mengenalnya. Senyumnya mengembang kendati napas tersenggal mengiringi langkah kesitnya.

Hanya satu yang dia tuju... apartment kecilnya. Minato melompati pagar yang lumayan cukup tinggi, wajahnya berseri, dia belum bisa tenang sebelum menampaki tangga-tangga yang menuju sebuah pintu.

Wajahnya memerah, senyumnya merekah, Minato tak sanggup berkata.

"Minato kau kerasukan?"

lelaki berambut gelap dengan wajah datar yang baru pulang dari pekerjaan serabutannya memilih duduk di sofa sambil membaca selembar koran yang dia pungut di jalan. Hiashi benar-benar terkejut dengan kedatangan Minato, lelaki di hadapannya itu begitu aneh.

"Aku ..." Minato sulit mengatur napas dan kata-kata, dia merasa gugup sekaligus bersemangat. "Aku.. ah tidak.. kita.. aku punya pekerjaan untuk kita." Benar-benar kebingungan.

Hiashi beranjak dari tempat nyamannya, menepuk kasar punggung Minato sampai terbatuk. "Kalau bicara yang benar, aku tidak mengerti, tahu." Hiashi bersungut.

"Aku mendapatkan pekerjaan. Kita bisa memulainya besok."

Hiashi menautkan kedua alisnya, "pekerjaan apa, hingga membuatmu berwajah bodoh seperti itu?"

Minato sudah menemukan tempo napasnya kembali. Lelaki bermarga Namikaze itu berjalan sambil menunjukan wajah sombong, kemudian duduk di sofa, meneguk air putih—milik Hiashi tentunya. Safir Minato memincing, "Kita akan bekerja di sebuah gedung yang tinggi dan besar," paparnya tak lupa kedua tangannya bergerak menggambarkan sebuah bangunan yang luarbiasa menurut Minato.

Alis Hiashi menukik. "Di sebuah gedung? Apa yang akan kita kerjakan? Bekerja Di belakang meja menghadap komputer?"

"Bukan." Minato menyela. "Kita akan membersihkan kaca di gedung itu."

Astaga, Hiashi menepuk keningnya. Untuk sesaat Hiashi berpikir dia akan bekerja di tempat yang dingin tanpa harus mengeluarkan keringat. Ternyata masih sama dengan yang dia kerjakan selama ini.

"Apa yang membuatmu sampai sesenang itu? jika hanya membersihkan kaca, bukankah kau sudah sering melakukannya?"

Minato masih tersenyum tidak jelas, "Soalnya, aku baru pertamakali masuk ke sebuah bangunan yang begitu besar. Astaga, apa benar tempat itu dibuat oleh manusia. Tempat itu benar-benar mengagumkan. Aku bisa melihat apartemen kita dari sana. Bukankah itu luarbiasa, Hiashi?"

Mendengar ucapan polos Minato, sontak saja menarik paksa sudut bibir Hiashi. Lelaki minim ekspresi itu tertawa kecil. "Dasar bodoh."

Minato dan Hiashi. Dua lelaki lajang yang merantau ke kota mencari kehidupan yang lebih baik. awalnya mengira kehidupan mereka akan berubah begitu cepat. Nyatanya ibu kota memang lebih kejam dari ibu tiri. Keduanya bertemu di kedai ramen milik Teuchi, mereka berada pada keadaan yang sama, hingga tidak ada kata sungkan dari keduanya.

Berpikir bahwa membayar sewa apartemen begitu berat untuk kantong mereka, akhir Hiashi dan Minato memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama. Kendati sifat mereka sama sekali berbeda, tak lantas menjadi halangan di antara keduanya untuk menjadi sahabat. Terbukti kini mereka berdiri di depan sebuah gedung pencakar langit, memandang barang sejenak tempat yang akan mereka masuki.

Membersihkan kaca sebenarnya sebuah pekerjaan yang mudah. Hanya saja, untuk kali ini mereka meneguk ludah ngeri. Berdiri di atas gondolan di ketinggian lima belas lantai dengan berbagai alat keselamatan, siapa saja yang baru pertama kali mencoba pekerjaan ekstream ini pasti akan gemeratan kakinya.

"Astaga, aku kira aku akan mati hari ini." Seharian berada di atas, membuat Minato dan Hiashi begitu merindukan tanah. Keduanya ambruk begitu saja di tanah ketika gondola tempatnya berpijak turun.

"Kau gila. Menerima pekerjaan seperti ini. Bagaimana jika aku jatuh tadi?" Hiashi mengumpat, dia memegangi dadanya, memeriksa barangkali jantungnya berhenti berdetak. "Aku masih hidup."

"Hahaha, bukankah tadi sangat seru? Aku merasa berada di dunia berbeda." Minato mencoba untuk bergurau.

"Iya, kau memang hampir saja memasuki dunia yang berbeda, jika kau terjun langsung dari sana."

"Hey, jangan mendoakan yang tidak-tidak." Minato merangkul pundak Hiashi. Keduanya menatap ke atas. Mereka baru menyadari bahwa gedung ini terlihat lebih tinggi dari pertama yang mereka lihat.

"Yang kau katakan benar. Berada di atas benar-benar berbeda. Anginnya sedikit lebih kencang, aku bisa merasakannya di wajahku. Kakiku pun sedikit bergetar, aku harus melangkah penuh perhitungan. Meski terlihat menakutkan, pemandangan dari atas sana begitu mengagumkan."

Minato menautkan alisnya, menatap Hiashi lamat-lamat, tidak percaya sudah mendengar kalimat itu dari sahabatnya. Hey, jarang-jarang Hiashi berbicara panjang seperti itu.

"Mau ke dalam?" ajak Minato, lelaki berrambut pirang itu berdiri kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hiashi. Tanpa pikir panjang Hiashi menerima uluran tangan Minato.

Dua orang kampung yang tak berhenti jelalatan, mengabsen tiap sudut property dan dekorasi, seolah merekam baik-baik apa yang ada di hadapan. Barangkali mereka tidak bisa melihat hal seperti ini lagi. Keduanya begitu terkagum. Padahal ini bukan kali pertama mereka masuk ke sana.

"Hey, Minato, kira-kira berapa yang harus dikeluarkan untuk membuat bangunan semegah ini?" Hiashi berbisik, dia menatap langit-langit lobi. Begitu besar, terdapat lukisan awan dan beberapa patung malaikat di tiap sudut, tak lupa sebuah lampu kristal sebagai pusat. Hiashi benar-benar terpukau.

"Aku rasa, kau menjual ginjalmu pun tidak akan bisa membuat yang seperti ini." Minato terkikik. Sementara Hiashi memutar bola mata kesal.

Sejenak Minato mencibir ucapan Hiashi, namun setelahnya dia tampak berpikir dan mulai menata impiannya. "Aku ingin suatu saat nanti bisa membuat bangunan semegah ini." Minato menerawang, ucapannya hampir seperti bisikan. Meskipun begitu Hiashi mampu mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Jangan bermimpi, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang, menjual ginjal saja tidak akan cukup. Apa kau juga akan berencana untuk menjual jantung?"

"Aku hanya berharap, bukankah kau juga menginginkannya, Hiashi?"

Lelaki berwajah datar itu tak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum dalam diam.

 **~oOo~**

"Setelah pulang dari sana aku tidak berhenti memikirkannya. Gedung itu begitu mengaggumkan. Teuchi-san, kau harus melihatnya, aku yakin kau akan kagum setelah melihatnya."

Teuchi tak menjawab, dia sibuk meracik ramen, ia hanya menanggapi dengan senyum. Dua sahabat yang ada di hadapannya ini sedari tadi tak berhenti berceloteh mengenai tempat yang luarbiasa atau apalah itu namanya.

"Aku jadi berpikir untuk membuat rumah yang seperti itu." Hiashi menanggapi. Pikirannya menerawang, dalam bayangannya muncul sebuah rumah yang luas dan besar. Ah, tidak ketinggalan dengan kolam renangnya. Hiashi ingin memiliki rumah seperti itu.

"Aku juga.. aku membayangkan sebuah rumah dengan halaman yang luas, agar aku nanti bisa bermain dengan anakku kelak."

Kali ini Teuchi terkikik lantaran hayalan dua pemuda itu sudah tak masuk akal. "Bekerja yang rajin, dan cari uang yang banyak. Jangan hanya berhayal saja."

"Memangnya ada yang salah?" ucap Minato dan Hiashi bebarengan. Keduanya bersungut.

"Setiap orang harus memiliki mimpi, untuk memotivasi hidup, bukan?" Hiashi mencibir. Omong-omong tentang mimpi, Hiashi jadi berpikir, mimpinya memiliki rumah yang besar adalah sesuatu yang sedikit konyol. Mungkin harusnya dia menjadi.. "Aku akan menjadi arsitek," celetuknya.

"Wah, arsitek? Aku juga berpikir hal yang sama. Wah.. aku rasa kita memiliki ikatan batin." Minato tertawa senang.

Hiashi, yang biasanya memasang wajah cool, sepertinya hari ini dia lebih banyak tersenyum. "Teuchi-san, apa kau punya kertas dan pensil?"

Lelaki yang sedari tadi memerhatikan dua sahabat itu tak henti-hentinya mengulum senyum. Lihatlah, setelah dirinya memberikan apa yang mereka minta. Minato dan Hiashi sibuk berdiskusi dengan design rumah impian mereka. Sampai-sampai Teuchi diabaikan begitu saja.

— _Sahabat yang mempunyai mimpi yang sama. Senang rasanya jika bisa berjalan di jalan yang sama menuju tempat yang sama pula—_

 **~oOo~**

"Saat itu mereka benar-benar terlihat dekat. Ketika mereka pertamakali menemukan tujuan, setelah lama menetap di sini. Awalnya aku mengira mereka akan terus seperti itu. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akhirnya seperti ini." Paman Teuchi menghela napas.

"Jadi Tou-san pernah hidup di jalanan? Aku baru mengetahuinya." Hinata bergumam sendiri.

"Aku juga baru mengetahuinya belum lama ini. Dan hari ini aku baru tahu alasan mengapa mereka terjun ke dunia arsitek. Saat ini mereka begitu sukses. Aku berharap mereka mengingat hari-hari itu, agar mereka tidak terlalu sombong."

Hinata menatap suaminya dalam diam. Untuk beberapa saat dia menangkap getaran halus di sudut bibir Naruto, lalu kemudian lelaki tan tersebut menarik sudut bibirnya. Entah ekpresi apa yang kini ditunjukan Naruto.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menoleh, "Tidak ada," jawabnya singkat. Naruto melirik jamnya, dia beralih menatap Teuchi. "paman sepertinya kami harus pulang, ini sudah hampir tengah malam, dan sepertinya kedaimu juga akan tutup."

Naruto mengenakan kembali jaketnya. "Terima kasih sudah mau bercerita tentang masa lalu orangtua kami. Aku sangat menghargainya.."

"Masih banyak hal yang mereka lakukan. Jika kalian ingin mendengarnya, kalian bisa mampir lagi. Dengan senang hati aku akan menceritakannya. Tapi maaf, aku tidak tahu alasan mengenai permusuhan mereka." Teuchi mengiring kepergian Naruto dan Hinata sampai di depan pintu.

"Mereka sangat serasi." Teuchi bergumam sendiri.

 **~oOo~**

Naruto dan Hinata menapaki jalan sepi bersalju dengan keheningan. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan saat ini. Hidupnya yang seperti ini barangkali sebagai hukuman karena orangtua mereka yang terlalu angkuh, atau karena mereka sendiri yang kurang bersyukur.

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana tanggapanmu setelah mendengar cerita tadi?" Hinata memberanikan diri memecah kesunyian.

Sontak saja langkah kaki lambat Naruto terhenti, irisnya menatap tumpukan salju tempatnya berpijak. "Aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh."

Hinata bingung dengan ucapan Naruto, pun tak mampu mengartikan ekspresi sang suami lantaran irisnya tak mampu menatap wajah Naruto. Hinata memutuskan untuk lebih mendekat kemudian mendongak ke atas menatap wajah Naruto, tak menyadari bahwa hanya sisa beberapa centi saja udara yang memisahkan keduanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Naruto-kun katakan."

Jalanan tak benar-benar sepi—gelap, karena banyaknya lampu kelap-kelip yang memenuhi jalanan. Sebentar lagi natal tiba, wajar saja jika pemandangan di sekitar mereka terlihat lebih berwarna.

"Malam itu, ketika aku pulang dalam keadaan menangis. Saat itu aku bertemu dengan ayahku. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa uang bukan segalanya. Aku menghardiknya bahwa dia terlalu tamak. Aku hanya merasa bodoh sudah mengatakan hal itu, Hinata." irisnya bergerak menuju mata Hinata. "Saat ini, boleh aku berkata bahwa semua itu salah? Hinata,sepertinya aku memiliki pemikiran yang sama seperti ayahku. Aku ingin mengelaknya, namun rasanya mustahil. Untuk yang satu ini, aku rasa aku setuju dengannya, kita tidak bisa hidup tanpa uang."

"Tidak Naruto-kun. Tidak sepenuhnya apa yang kau katakan itu benar. Setiap orang memiliki tujuan untuk mencari uang. Untuk menghidupi keluarga misalnya. Lantas apa di sini yang terpenting? Keluarga, bukan? Seseorang yang begitu berarti.. untuk kebahagiaan seseorang itu, untuk kebahagiaan keluarga. Yang terpenting adalah ketika melihat orang yang disayangi bisa tersenyum tanpa ada beban. Sedangkan uang memiliki tingkatannya. Ada banyak keluarga sederha yang bahagia, dan tak jarang pula seorang jutawan merasa kesepian lantaran tak ada cinta." Hinata meraih pipi Naruto lalu mengusapnya. "Naruto-kun, boleh berpikir bahwa uang itu penting, tapi bukan yang terpenting. Masih banyak hal yang tak dapat dihitung dengan nominal."

"Hinata.. maaf."

"Aku mengerti. Lain kali jangan membebani diri sendiri. Aku tidak apa-apa, bayi kita tidak apa-apa, kami berdua sehat. Jadi, Naruto-kun jangan memaksakan diri.. Naruto-kun harus pintar membagi waktu untuk kuliah, bekerja dan istirahat." Wanita yang masih dalam posisinya ini mengembangkan senyumnya.

Pipi Naruto bersemu. Dia menepuk-nepik pucuk rambut Hinata lalu tersenyum lebar. "Uhm, baiklah, aku akan menuruti nasehat istriku ini.. aku baru tahu ternyata kau sedikit cerewet—"

 _Cup._

Naruto memutuskan ucapannya. Matanya membulat seraya menahan napasnya. Dalam sekejap dia merasa melayang. Bayangkan saja, Hinata tiba-tiba mengecup ujung bibirnya. Meski hanya sepersekian detik, tetap saja itu adalah sebuah ciuman. Dan astaga, Hinata yang menciumnya.

Mungkin ini ciuman pertama bagi mereka setelah mereka menikah, dan bagi Hinata ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Wajar saja, sampai saat ini Hinata belum mengingat malam di mana Naruto mencumbunya.

Wajah Hinata memerah, lalu memilih mundur beberapa langkah. Dia sangat kaget, sungguh, ciuman tadi benar-benar bukan atas keinginannya. Hinata juga tidak menyangka akan mencium Naruto. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya.

"Hinata, kau menciumku?" tanya Naruto sedikit shock.

Hinata menggeleng. Wanita itu berbalik sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Ka-kau menciumku?"

 _Aah, seharusnya aku yang melakukannya.. lelaki macam apa aku ini. Naruto_ mengumpat dalam hati.

"Ti-tidak.. a-aah.. a-aku tidak tahu, maafkan aku. Tubuhku bergerak begitu saja.. ah, mungkin karena bawaan bayi. Iya, benar.. mungkin karena aku ngidam, dan ingin mencium Naruto-kun.. aaa.. ma-maksudku bayi kita yang menginginkannya." Hinata benar-benar mati kutu. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan," gumamnya tak jelas.

Seulas senyum nakal bertengger di wajah Naruto. "Ngidam? Kau tahu aku sangat menantikannya, bukan? Dan ini adalah keinginan pertamamu. A-aku akan mengabulkannya."

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto membalik tubuh Hinata lalu menarik dagu sang istri. Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Hinata benar-benar kaget, dia mencoba untuk mundur, sayangnya tangan Naruto sudah melingkar pada punggungnya. Lalu perlahan Hinata memutuskan untuk menutup matanya, menikmati tiap kecupan yang Naruto berikan, dia mulai menerima kehadiran benda asing kenyal yang sedang menjamah bibirnya, terbukti dengan bibirnya yang terbuka.

 **~oOo~**

Naruto berulangkali menyentuh bibirnya, seulas senyum setia menyambangi wajah tannya. Wajahnya berseri kendati duduk sendiri di meja kantin dengan sebuah buku yang ia buka namun tak satu kata pun telah dibaca.

Kejadian semalam benar-benar membuatnya terbius untuk terus mengingatnya. Demi tuhan, wanitanya semalam tampak menggiurkan ketika menampakkan wajah merah dengan salivan yang menggantung di bibir menganganya. Jika saja Naruto tak tahu diri, mungkin dia akan memakan Hinata di sana—di tengah jalan.

Jemari Naruto bergerak menutup wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Ciuman semalam memang hal manis sepanjang mereka menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga, namun setelahnya suasana canggung menguasai keduanya. Naruto dan Hinata tak banyak berkata, mereka hanya mengatakan kata-kata seperlunya saja.

Dan sekarang Naruto berpikir keras bagaimana menemui Hinata ketika pulang nanti. Ekspresi apa yang akan ia tunjukan dan topik apa yang akan mereka bahas. Jujur saja, Naruto terus-terusan terpaku pada bibir Hinata ketika berhadapan dengan wanita yang kini tengah mengandung anaknya tersebut. Dan itu semakin membuat suasana terlihat aneh.

"Sepertinya kau mulai gila."

Naruto menegakkan kepalanya, menatap lelaki yang tengah berdiri di seberang mejanya. Lelaki itu duduk di hadapan Naruto kemudian menyangga dagu, tak lupa senyum manis selalu terpampang di wajah pucat tersebut.

"Sai?" Naruto sedikit malas berhadapan dengan temannya yang satu ini.

"Kapan kau mulai kembali ke kampus?"

Naruto meraih bukunya, dia membalik halaman berpura-pura fokus membaca. "Kemarin, mungkin kau sedang bekerja, jadi kita tidak bertemu." Balas Naruto.

Sai mengingat kembali kegiatannya kemarin. Ah, benar juga. Dia mengangguk-ngangguk sendiri. Lalu lelaki yang memiliki senyum manis itu menatap Naruto lurus-lurus tak peduli jika yang ditatapnya enggan untuk membalas tatapannya.

"Kau berubah jadi dingin setelah mengetahui apa yang aku kerjakan. Tidak seperti Naruto yang biasanya."

Naruto mengerling, "Benarkah? Aku tidak begitu. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku, terserahlah. Jadi bagaimana dengan tawaranku waktu itu? apa kau benar-benar tak berminat?" tawar Sai. Lelaki satu ini memang tidak bisa membaca situasi dan terlalu pemakasa.

"Sai.." Naruto memekik, dia menghempaskan tangannya di atas buku. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, bukan? Aku tidak mau! Jangan menawariku pekerjaan seperti itu jika kau masih berharap kita berteman." Naruto tak dapat menahan amarahnya. Dia berdiri, memasukkan buku ke dalam tasnya, namun langkahnya terhalang dengan lelaki pemaksa lainnya.

Sepertinya Naruto sedang sial kali ini. Dia mendelik menatap lurus-lurus Sasuke. "Jangan halangi jalanku."

"Kau belum mendaftar?" tanya Sasuke mengabaikan gertakan Naruto.

"Aku sudah mengatakan tidak akan mengikutinya, bukan? Kopetisi seperti itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktuku saja."

"Ini kesempatan terakhirmu, Naruto." Sasuke berusaha menahan Naruto, dia tidak ingin Naruto menghindari pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin mempermalukan diriku sendiri. Kau tahu kemampuanku, dan aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan orang-orang kaku seperti ayahku. Apa kau mengerti? Ayahku dan ayah Hinata tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Naruto mendelik, intonasinya meninggi.

"Aku tahu, karena itu aku memaksamu untuk mengikutinya."

Sasuke tahu keputusan yang dia ambil. Mengenai ayahnya—Fugaku, Minato dan juga Hiashi. Dan dia memilih berdiri di tempat berbeda dari tiga pemimpin perusahaan tersebut.

Memilih mendukung Naruto dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya. Meski Sasuke tak benar-benar percaya dengan lelaki yang kemarin sore berbicara hal tak masuk akal. Tapi dia memilih untuk mencoba.

Kejadiannya saat Sasuke baru pulang dari kampus, dia mendapat pesan dari nomor asing. Seseorang yang mengirimi pesan tersebut memintanya bertemu di kafe dekat kampus.

"Aku memiliki firasat, apa yang kau katakan nanti adalah sesuatu hal penting, meski aku tidak mengenalmu." Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk. Dia tampak tenang, meski yang ada di hadapannya ini seorang lelaki berwajah dingin—seperti dirinya, dengan setelan jas yang membuatnya tampak lebih kaku. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang mengenakan kaos dan jaket layaknya mahasiswa biasa.

"Kau memiliki firasat yang kuat. Namaku Hyuuga Neji."

"Hyuuga?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku rasa kau sudah mengerti apa yang akan aku katakan ke depan. Sebaiknya kau memesan makanan terlebih dahulu."

"Tunggu." Sasuke menahan Neji. Dia memerhatikan wajah Neji dengan seksama. "Bukankah kau tidak terlalu blak-blakan? Menggunakan nama Hyuuga, dan berbicara serius seperti ini. Kau itu bodoh atau apa?" Sasuke menarik sebelah ujung bibirnya.

Bagaimana bisa lelaki sebaya dengan Sasuke, bertindak sembrono dengan mengenalkan diri sebagai Hyuuga. Sasuke cukup tahu jika dirinya mungkin diincar oleh prusahaan besar lantaran ayahnya turut andil dalam kompetisi besar tahunan yang digadang-gadang sudah melahirkan arsitek-arsitek hebat yang mendunia. Benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto padanya siang tadi, bahwa kompetisi ini tak lebih dari kandang kontor dengan berjuta permainan kotor di dalamnya. Pasti ada-ada saja yang akan berbuat curang. Seperti, bertanya siapa juri-juri yang akan menilai mereka nantinya? Karena pada nyatanya seseorang yang direkrut sebagai juri tidak boleh mengumumkan pada siapa pun termasuk peserta. Penilaian akan berlangsung secera rahasia. Namun sering kali ada saja juri yang memihak salah satu peserta lantaran sudah disuap.

Neji tertawa kecil, "Sepertinya aku memang bodoh. Aku menyelidiki latar belakangmu, pergaulanmu dan kebiasaanmu. Dan sepertinya aku menyerah dengan misi yang akan aku jalankan. Kau cukup pintar untuk bisa menebak bahwa aku seorang Hyuuga meski aku tidak mengatakannya sekali pun."

"Lalu?" Sasuke menjadi serius. Dia menatap lurus-lurus lelaki berambut panjang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk membocorkan siapa saja juri dalam kopetisi nanti. Aku menawarkanmu untuk bekerja sama denganku. Aku menaruhkan hidupku di sini."

"Kita tidak sedang membicarakan mafia atau kejahatan, bukan? Aku tidak akan ikut jika sampai menaruhkan nyawa." Sasuke menyela.

"Naruto. Kau mengenalnya, bukan?" Neji mengerling, bibirnya terangkat.

Sementara Sasuke sukses terpaku. Sasuke tak berkomentar, dia memilih diam dan memerhatikan apa yang akan dikatakan lelaki Hyuuga ini.

"Hiashi Ji-san memintaku untuk mengikuti audisi ini. Padahal aku sudah lulus setahun lalu. Aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan kopetisi ini, jika bukan printah dari Ji-san. Aku yakin saat ini kau berpikir bahwa aku akan bermain curang." Neji memberikan jeda pada perkataannya. "Aku anggap pemikiranmu itu benar. Aku akan tetap mengikuti perintah Ji-san— mengikuti kopetisi itu, tapi aku tidak berniat untuk menang."

"Namikaze Naruto. Aku ingin dia yang memenangkannya." Neji memberi penekanan pada kata-kata terakhirnya.

Sasuke tak langsung merespon, dia terpaku untuk sesaat. Pikiran aneh menggelayuti otaknya. Rasanya Sasuke ingin menelepon rumah sakit jiwa dan mengatakan ada pasien yang kabur dari sana. Sasuke sulit menerima bahwa perkataan itu keluar dari mulut seorang Hyuuga.

"Kau tidak sedang membuat strategi agar aku percaya padamu, bukan? Sungguh, perkataanmu itu tidak masuk akal. Aku tahu permusuhan antara Namikaze Minato dan Hyuuga Hiashi, lalu kau berkelakar menginginkan Naruto untuk menang? Apa kau ingin mati?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan sebelumnya, bahwa aku menaruhkan hidupku di sini. Permusuhan Minato-san dan Hiashi Ji-san tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Aku memilih Naruto karena dia suami dari sepupuku—Hinata. aku yakin kau sudah mengerti situasi mereka saat ini." Neji menghela napas, rasanya berat untuk mengatakannya apa lagi meyakinkan lawan bicaranya ini bahwa dia berkata jujur.

Ini menarik. Sasuke menyamankan posisi duduknya, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dengan tangan yang bertaut di depan dagu. "Apa rencana yang sudah kau buat? ... anggap saja aku memercayaimu."

Kendati nyatanya Sasuke tidak serta-merta percaya pada ucapan Neji. Lelaki itu tetap saja melakukan apa yang sudah mereka rencanakan. Dengan misi pertama, yaitu; memaksa Naruto untuk mendaftar.

Tangan Sasuke ditampik kasar oleh Naruto.

"Kalian ... berhenti memaksaku." Safir Naruto menatap lekat ke arah Sai kemudian beralih pada bola mata Sasuke. Naruto tidak habis pikir dua temannya ini benar-benar pemaksa.

"Aku sudah mengatakan tidak mau. Dan jangan berharap aku akan berubah pikiran."

 **~oOo~**

Hinata menatap syal buatannya yang baru selesai dirajut. Matanya berbinar puas dengan hasil kerja kerasnya. Hinata meletakkan perlahan pada nakas, irisnya enggan lepas barang sejenak saja dari benda merah tersebut.

"Aku harap Naruto-kun menyukainya."

Seulas senyum bertengger, beriringan dengan jemari yang ditariknya. Membiarkan syal tersebut berada di sana agar mudah dilihat.

Hinata meregangkan sedikit tubuhnya. Dia menatap ke sekeliling, berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk merajut, sampai-sampai lupa untuk membereskan rumah.

Tanpa membuang waktu, wanita yang kini mengusir kebosanan ini secara cekatan merapikan ranjang dan pakaian-pakaian yang tergantung di sana. Meletakkannya pada keranjang cucian. Kini dirinya beralih pada meja belajar suaminya.

Terlihat berantakan. Wanita yang sudah melepas impiannya tersebut meraba permukaan datar buku-buku yang sangat dikenalnya. Hinata paham dengan semua buku ini lantaran dia memilih jurusan yang sama dengan Naruto. Wanita ini terlihat merindukan kegiatan menjadi mahasiswa.

"Huh, Apa ini?" jemarinya menemukan selembar kertas yang terselip pada salah satu buku milik Naruto.

Lavendernya menatap lekat deretan hurup yang tertulis di sana. Seketika jemarinya mengeras sedikit meremas kertas tersebut, begitu pun dengan rahangnya yang mulai mengeras dan membuang napas panjang juga menyesakkan.

Hinata tahu betul apa ini. Sebuah kertas pendaftaran. Mimpinya tahun lalu yang masih berjalan lurus dan begitu polos. Hinata ingin mengikuti kopetisi ini, dia juga mendengar Naruto ingin mengikutinya. Wanita yang kini menyandang gelar sebagai istri tersebut hanya bisa menghela napas sesak lantaran sebuah jalan menuju mimpinya telah menghilang tepat di hadapannya.

Jika saja...

Tapi Hinata tidak ingin menghakimi nasibnya sendiri. Hinata cukup tahu diri dan bersyukur. Wanita itu meletakkan kertas tersebut kemudian meraih pena untuk mengisi formulir tersebut.

Namun detik berikutnya Hinata berhenti. Dia berpikir kembali posisinya—Tidak. Posisi mereka. Apa semua akan berjalan mudah sekarang? Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa takut.

Hinata membuka laci meja, ada kotak bekas sepatu yang menyimpan beberapa buku yang Hinata simpan, di antara buku tersebut ada sebuah kertas yang sudah kusam dengan beberapa coretan di sana. Sebuah design rumah yang Naruto buat jauh sebelum mereka menjalani hubungan ini.

Sebuah design yang Hinata temukan kala membereskan buku-buku tempo hari. Jika diingat kembali, ini adalah rumah impian Naruto. Dan Hinata tahu betapa Naruto menginginkan pengakuan dari ayahnya dengan cara meraih mimpi.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun. Mungkin jalan yang akan kau lalui sedikit sulit. Aku harap kau bisa melaluinya."

Hinata meyakinkan diri bahwa pilihan yang dia ambil ini benar. Dia menulis formulir untuk Naruto.

Kendati tidak begitu yakin, Hinata terus menyemangati diri untuk pergi ke sana... perusahaan Senju. Tempat dimana kopetisi diadakan.

Hinata menatap banner yang terpasang di pintu masuk. Kopetisi tahunan yang selalu diadakan awal tahun ini selalu mengundang anemo yang luar biasa. Sebenarnya Hinata sedikit malu. Dia takut jika saja bertemu dengan orang yang dikenalnya. Sebisa mungkin Hinata mencoba untuk terlihat seperti orang asing. Mulutnya ia tutup dengan syal yang melilit lehernya, berharap tidak ada seorang pun yang mengenalnya.

Memang tidak membuatnya nyaman, untung saja Hinata hanya perlu menyerahkan formulir tersebut pada panitia tanpa harus berbasa-basi dengan orang-orang yang berkepentingan atau berlagak sok penting. Entahlah, Hinata hanya ingin pergi dari sini sesegera mungking.

Kaki kecilnya berjalan cepat lalu mulai melambat setelah dirasa cukup jauh dengan gedung yang baru saja dia jambangi. Udara dingin serasa menusuk-nusuk, Hinata mengeratkan jaketnya. Edarannya mengeliling, tak sengaja menangkap seluet orang yang ia kenal berada di sebrang jalan berlainan dengannya.

Senyumnya mengembang ketika menyadari bahwa orang tersebut melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Ah, rasanya sudah lama tidak melihatnya. "Neji Nii-san." Hinata merindukannya, dia ingin menyapa.

Neji menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan tidak ada kendaraan yang melintas sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan menuju Hinata. Namun sebuah mobil sedan hitam melaju lurus tanpa ada sinyal sedikit pun bahwa mobil tersebut akan berhenti.

Hinata yang melihatnya sontak saja berteriak, "Neji Nii-san, awas!" berlari sekuat tenaga berharap bisa mendorong sepupunya tersebut.

Brak!

Iris lavender itu membulat, setelah telinganya menangkap teriakan kini matanya yang merespon objek yang bergerak secara cepat di hadapannya.

"Hinata!" Neji berteriak histeris.

Mobil yang melaju pada jalur yang dilalui Neji, mengetahui keberadaan Neji lantaran Neji berjalan dari kejauhan sebelum mobil tersebut sampai di sana, dan tentunya mobil tersebut mengurangi kecepatannya dan menghindari Neji.

Namun, mobil sedan yang berjalan di jalur yang dilalui Hinata tak tahu ada seseorang yang menyebrang lantaran Hinata berlari secara tiba-tiba dan mengakibatkan terjadinya kecelakaan.

Hinata terserempet, lalu terhempas dua meter dari tempatnya. Pandangannya mengabur, pundak dan dadanya terasa remuk, sangat menyakitkan. Napas Hinata terpenggal-penggal. Dia menatap pria yang kini tampak panik. Hanya ada satu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

"Neji Nii-san ... aku tidak ingin kehilangan bayiku."

 **—TBC—**

* * *

 _Untuk yang meminta update cepet. Via sudah menepatinya.. aku sendiri tahu jika update lama—berbulan-bulan—akan menyulitkan kalian untuk mengingat alur sebelumnya. Tapi kalian juga harus tahu diri, tidak semua author akan fokus pada tulisannya. Ada banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan, dan di pikirkan di dunia nyata. Dan membangun mood menulis itu sulit sekali. Dari pada menuntut author untuk up cepat, kenapa tidak kalian saja yang menulis cerita?_

 _Aku setuju dengan review dari_ _ **nana anayi**_ _; "Tulisan ini adalah dunia imajinasi kita, yang ingin bergabung dalam imajinasi, silahkan, yang tidak berkenan juga silahkan." Dan aku tidak pernah memaksa orang untuk membaca mau pun bertahan membaca sampai akhir. Tentu aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini. Aku hanya ingin berkata: ini imajinasiku.. aku tidak mau ada reader yang mengatur harus seperti ini, seperti itu, alurnya begini, alurnya begitu, character ini harusnya begini, dan character itu harusnya begitu. Flash back ini harusnya begini, dan jangan begitu._

 _Saya bukan babu._

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca.. doakan saja aku cepat menyelesaikan fanfic ini. Karena aku akan berusaha untuk menamatkannya._


End file.
